Crecer en Rivendel
by Nariko2
Summary: ¡¡Capítulo 9! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro fic acerca de la infancia de personajes. (Me encanta escribir sobre esto) Además me he dado cuenta que en Rivendel crecen muchos personajes : Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Arwen... En fin, a ver que os parece!
1. Unos gemelos traviesos

Año 147 de la Tercera Edad 

En el aislado y escarpado valle de Imladris, en la parte más oriental de Eriador, a los pies de las Montañas Nubladas, entre los ríos Fontegrís y Sonorona se ocultaba la Casa de Elrond, considerada como la ultimo hogar acogedor al este del mar. Era una casa de sabiduría y grandes conocimientos y un refugio para los elfos y hombres de buena voluntad.

Era una mañana soleada de verano. El canto alegre de los pájaros se confundía con el murmullo de los riachuelos cuando golpeaban las rocas que circundaban el valle de Imladris.

En la Casa de Elrond el silencio y la tranquilidad que solían habitar se veían interrumpidos por las risas de un par de elfos que no debían tener más de ocho primaveras. 

- ¡Hay que volver a hacerlo pero con más agua! – dijo uno

- Pero con otros soldados, estos ya nos estarán vigilando. Podemos probar con los arqueros

- ¡Buena idea! 

- ¡Elladan! ¡Elrohir! ¡A comer! – una voz conocida resonó por la Casa, llamando a los hermanos.

Los dos elfitos se fueron corriendo hasta donde Glorfindel les llamaba. 

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo? – les preguntó el sonriente elfo rubio

- Nada, aburrirnos – mintió Elrohir a la perfección al tiempo que su gemelo asentía energéticamente. 

Glorfindel los miró, no se creía en absoluto que se estuvieran aburriendo, puesto que cuando los gemelos se aburrían sus mentes maquinaban alguna travesura; pero no dijo nada; él mismo había sido un niño y no le gustaba regañarlos por algo que él mismo había echo muchas veces. 

Los tres entraron en el comedor donde les esperaban Elrond y Celebrían. Sobre la mesa descansaba un abundoso banquete, aunque sólo fuera para una comida familiar entre los niños y sus padres, a la que Glorfindel también se quedó, puesto que era casi de la familia, y los niños le adoraban. Había puré de verduras y pescado, y muchos platos con todo tipo de frutas. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento. 

- Bueno ¿qué habéis estado haciendo esta mañana niños? – les preguntó Elrond

Elladan y Elrohir se dirigieron unas miradas de complicidad antes de contestar 

- Hemos estado estudiando esos pergaminos de la historia de las pasadas edades como tu nos mandaste, papá.

En ese momento un ataque de tos procedente de Glorfindel interrumpió la conversación. Todos se quedaron mirando al rubio noldo. 

- Me he atragantado con el vino - dijo Glorfindel cogiendo la servilleta que tenía sobre las rodillas y intentó disimular que la tos había sido provocada por un ataque de risa ante la mentira descarada de los gemelos. 

- ¿Verdura y pescado? – Elrohir arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desagrado – No me gusta

- Vamos cielo, debes comer de esto, no puede ser que andes comiendo solo bizcochos y lembas todo el día – le dijo su madre – Además mira a tu hermano, se lo come sin decir nada

Y en verdad, en el plato de Elladan ya había menos comida; lo que nadie sabía es que el niño tenía una bolsa debajo de la mesa donde iba poniendo disimuladamente la comida. 

Elrohir le lanzó una mala mirada y luego volvió a mirar su plato, Elrond y Celebrían seguían con la mirada fija en él, esperando que diera el primer bocado. 

Se llevó el tenedor lentamente hacía la boca, y cuando mordió la comida, una mueca de asco se le formó en la cara.

- Por Eru... Que asco de comida... - murmuró

Entonces alguien le dio un pisotón flojito por debajo de la mesa, y vio que Glorfindel sentado a su lado le tendía un pañuelo grande donde podía esconder la comida.

Un rato después, justo cuando ya no les pareció necesario quedarse por más tiempo con sus padres, los gemelos saltaron de sus sillas igual que si tuvieran pinchos y se dirigieron corriendo a un riachuelo que pasaba cerca de la entrada de Rivendel. Allí descubrieron sus paquetes de comida y los arrojaron al agua.

- ¿Cuándo nos libraremos de comer esto? – preguntó Elladan

- No te quejes que fui yo el que tuvo que dar un bocado a esa verdura – dijo Elrohir, estremeciéndose aun al recordar el sabor. – Glorfindel me ha salvado la vida. 

Elladan y Elrohir se quedaron mirando como el pescado y la verdura se iba río abajo con un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Vamos a robar algunas lembas? – preguntó Elrohir al fin

- Por supuesto – asintió su hermano

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y cuando ya estaban cerca de la entrada empezaron a andar de puntillas. Las doncellas encargadas de preparar esa comida eran pocas y desgraciadamente para ellos conocían muy bien las intenciones de los hijos de Elrond...

Elladan abrió poco a poco la puerta, lo justo para que pudiera pasar un brazo. Y de pronto las voces de las Elfas que estaban ahí atareadas con la harina y otros ingredientes, haciendo las lembas, les llegó claramente.

- Habéis visto al señor Glorfindel esta mañana... Estaba muy favorecido con el pelo sin recoger...

- Pues si, es muy muy extraño que aún no haya ninguna elfa en su vida....

- Parece que solo viva para servir a Elrond

- Y se desvive por sus hijos... Tendría que empezar a preocuparse por tener él los suyos propios...

Los dos gemelos se miraron con una media sonrisa. Las doncellas que hacían las lembas siempre estaban cotilleando acerca de temas diversos, aunque cotillear sobre Glorfindel era uno de sus favoritos...

Elladan pasó su brazo lentamente por la obertura. Justo a la izquierda de la puerta sabían que había la mesa donde dejaban las lembas que ya tenían listas. Palpó la superficie que notó cubierta de harina hasta que tocó algo, pero ciertamente no era ninguna lemba, sino más bien... parecía... ¿una mano?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y una Elfa con los brazos en jarras se les quedó mirando.

- Elladan y Elrohir... ¿Otra vez fisgando en nuestras conversaciones e intentando coger lembas? Esta comida es para los mensajeros y los soldados! No para dos niños que no quieren comer su comida y luego se mueren de hambre

- No... No era nuestra intención... – dijo Elladan – No veníamos a robar nada... Sólo a... a...

- A haceros una visita porqué nos caéis todas muy bien – Elrohir acabó por él la frase

- Pues tendré que avisar a vuestro padre de esta visita... – dijo la Elfa

- Claro, adelante, seguro que le gustará que le molesten por semejante tontería, aún más teniendo en cuenta que el señor Elrond personalmente envió a sus hijos a buscar unas cuantas lembas.

Elrohir y Elladan se giraron sorprendidos al oír la voz que había intercedido por ellos, y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Glorfindel justo detrás suyo. 

- Oh... Señor Glorfindel... Discúlpenos... Nosotras no lo sabíamos

- Entonces no diga a los hijos de su señor que comen y que no deben comer. Venga chicos, coged una cada uno

Cuando Glorfindel y los niños se hubieron alejado de las cocinas ellos lo miraron sonriente.

- ¡Gracias Glorfindel! Ya es la segunda vez hoy que nos salvas

- Ahora escuchadme bien – los niños le miraron sorprendidos, pues el rubio noldo no solía ponerse serio – Es la última vez que os ayudo en esto. La comida que os ponen en la mesa se debe comer, sea pescado, verdura, carne o fruta, lo que sea. No quiero que la volváis a tirar. La comeréis como dos valientes soldados, para crecer fuertes. – a medida que hablaba, inevitablemente la sonrisa se iba instalando en su rostro - ¿No querréis quedaros como dos elfitas verdad?

- ¿Nos pasará esto si no comemos verdura y pescado?

- Os diré más. ¿Habéis oído las leyendas acerca de pequeños llamados medianos, de pies grandes y peludos y de muy baja estatura?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Antes fueron elfos que no comieron verdura y pescado.

Los gemelos miraron asustados a Glorfindel.

- Tranquilos, si a partir de mañana coméis todo lo que os den vuestros padres, no debéis temer, seréis Elfos grandes y fuertes.

- ¿Cómo tu? – preguntó Elrohir

- Y como vuestro padre – rió Glorfindel – Anda, comeros eso y vamos a practicar un rato con el arco. A ver si habéis mejorado y acertáis al menos el blanco esta vez.

Los niños comieron rápidamente sus lembas y siguieron a Glorfindel hasta el campo de tiro donde solían practicar; aunque no se les daba precisamente bien el manejo del arco. 

Después de unos cuantos intentos y de clavar absolutamente todas las flechas en el suelo, ambos se desanimaron. 

- No lo conseguiremos nunca... Glorfindel... ¿No podemos probar con la espada? Aún no hemos cogido nunca ninguna y quizá se nos de mejor. – dijo Elladan

- Está bien, quizá seáis mejores espadachines que arqueros, aunque habrá que seguir insistiendo. Elladan acompáñame a buscar las espadas. – dijo él

Elrohir se quedó sólo, sosteniendo el arco con la mano, le quedaba una sola flecha, la cogió, e intentó recordar todas las cosas que Glorfindel les había dicho : espalda recta, arco cogido firmemente por el centro, vista en línea con la flecha y el blanco. Tensó la cuerda, la dejó y... la flecha se fue a clavar directamente al suelo. 

El Elfo tiró el arco al suelo, enfadado.

- Es por la forma en que coges el arco

Elrohir se giró, para ver quien era que le hablaba. Descubrió que era una Elfa, más o menos de su edad.  Cogía un arco entre sus manos y tenía el pelo ondulado y castaño recogido en una cola. 

- Y seguro que tu eres una experta – le contestó Elrohir sacándole la lengua

Ella por toda respuesta se dispuso a lanzar, tensó la cuerda, soltó la flecha y la clavó justo en el medio del blanco. Elrohir la miró sorprendido

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó

- Sencillo, practico con mi padre desde que fui lo bastante mayor como para coger el arco. ¿Es la primera vez que lo pruebas tu?

- Si – mintió Elrohir

- No te preocupes, es cuestión de práctica. Lo conseguirás – la Elfa le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. 

El Elfo suspiró... "Si ella supiera..." – pensó

- ¡Elrohir! ¡Ven! ¡Ya tenemos las espadas! – Elladan lo llamó desde un poco más lejos

- Ya nos veremos – le dijo a la Elfa, y luego se alejó corriendo hasta donde estaban Glorfindel y su hermano, esperando que al menos, el manejo de la espada se le diera mejor...

*        *        *

Emmmm... Bueno, jejejjee, la verdad es que me he decidido a hacer este fic, porqué el que hice de "Crecer en Gondor" parece que gustó a la gente, y además es uno de los que mejor me lo pasé escribiendo y mi favorito por el momento, así que he pensado que ya  puesta, me pongo a hacer fics por el estilo. A parte que me encanta escribir acerca de la infancia de los personajes... ¡Son todos tan tiernos! 

Cuando acabe este (no falta tiempo ni nada... xDD) quizá hago un "Crecer en la Comarca" o "Crecer en Rohan" no sé, decidme que os parece ¿eh? ¡Dejad reviews!

*        *        *


	2. ¿Madurar? ¿Que es eso?

Año 151 de la Tercera Edad 

En la Casa de Elrond reinaba una paz sospechosa; era raro a esa hora de la tarde no oír las voces de sus dos hijos. Por el contrario, el único ruido que se podía oír era el del choque de las espadas de los soldados que estaban entrenando y el de las cuerdas tensadas de los arcos al ser soltadas. 

Dentro de la biblioteca Glorfindel intentó disimular un bostezo de aburrimiento y miró con ojos deseosos por una de las ventanas...  Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar fuera practicando con los demás... Volvió la vista hacia los gemelos, y lanzó un suspiro de resignación al ver que se habían vuelto a quedar dormidos encima de los pergaminos.

Se acercó por detrás y cuando estuvo justo entre sus dos cabezas, gritó, justo a la altura de sus oídos.

- ¡¿Queréis dejar de hacer el ganso?!

Los gemelos se despertaron con un bote, y luego miraron a Glorfindel con mala cara.

- ¿No tienes ninguna manera más suave de despertarnos? – dijo Elladan frotándose los ojos

- A ver, estamos metidos en un lío por vuestra culpa, y si no os sabéis esto para esta noche Elrond nos va a dejar durmiendo en el balcón y sin ropa – dijo Glorfindel – Y teniendo en cuenta que es probable que nieve esta noche, la idea no me hace mucha gracia

- Pero... ¡Es imposible que nos aprendamos toda la historia de dos Edades en una sola tarde! – protestó Elrohir

- Hace mucho tiempo que os la tendríais que haber sabido... Además, sólo a vosotros se os ocurre decir que es todo mi culpa por haceros practicar demasiado con el arco y la espada!

- ¿Te has enfadado? – y seguido a esa pregunta, Elladan y Elrohir pusieron la mayor cara de niños buenos que les salió

Glorfindel los miró un momento, y tentado estuvo de decir que si, pero con esas caritas, solo pudo decir : - No me lo volváis a hacer, creía que Elrond iba a arrancarme la cabeza

- Papá nunca te arrancaría la cabeza – dijo Elladan, hizo una pausa y luego añadió – Se ensuciaría la ropa y mamá le regañaría.

Glorfindel no pudo evitar reír imaginándose la escena. Un gran guerrero y señor como era Elrond, haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer enfadar a Celebrían. Hasta se lo imaginó cocinando.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Elrohir

- Nada, nada

Los gemelos le miraron, enarcando las cejas, con curiosidad. 

- Venga, va. A ver – Glorfindel acercó una silla - ¿Cómo lleváis esto?

- Bien, aunque continuo confundiendo a Elendil y Eärendil – confesó Elrohir

- ¿Cómo que confundes a Elendil y Eärendil? No tienen nada que ver – dijo Glorfindel sorprendido

- Ya, pero los nombres se parecen demasiado 

Glorfindel pensó que era una pena que la biblioteca de Rivendel estuviera en un primer piso, porqué sino se hubiera tirado por la ventana. 

*        *        *  

Un triangulo de luz ambarina irrumpió de golpe en el oscuro pasillo, al abrirse un poco una de las puertas. Por el pequeño espacio que había quedado una cabeza de un Elfo de no más de doce primaveras asomó un poco; cuando se aseguró que no había nadie a la vista abrió del todo la puerta y salió, y detrás suyo su gemelo. 

- Tenemos camino libre – le susurró Elladan a Elrohir, que iba detrás suyo

- ¿A dónde vamos a huir? – le preguntó su hermano

- No lo sé, a cualquier sitio donde no nos hagan estudiar cosas inútiles

- Glorfindel volverá pronto, sólo ha ido a por algo de comer, y nos conoce muy bien, adivinará donde nos hemos ido a esconder

- No digas tonterías Elrohir, si no lo sabemos ni nosotros ¿cómo lo va a saber Glorfindel?

Mientras hablaban, habían conseguido salir fuera, justo donde estaban las dianas para practicar con los arcos. Era de noche, y en teoría no tenía que haber nadie allí, pero una silueta se podía distinguir a la luz plateada de la luna. 

- ¡La chica del arco! – exclama Elrohir

- ¿Qué? – Elladan miró extrañado a su hermano – Creo que estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca te ha dejado medio loco

- ¡No! Yo la conozco. Es una niña que sabe lanzar con el arco a la perfección.

La pequeña Elfa oyó los susurros de los dos hermanos y se acercó.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó

- Te podríamos preguntar lo mismo 

- Pero he preguntado primero – dijo ella

- Huimos de la biblioteca. Nos habían mandado estudiar ahí todo el día

Ella los miró asustada : - ¿Quién os ha hecho esto?

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron, y enseguida, sin decir nada supieron que no tenían que decir nada de su padre así que decidieron hacer lo que siempre hacían, echarle la culpa  Glorfindel : - Un elfo rubio, que es muy importante aquí. La mano derecha de Elrond

- ¿Glorfindel? – preguntó la niña

Los gemelos asintieron

- Pues no tiene cara de malo – dijo la niña pensativamente – La verdad es que es muy guapo...

- No te fíes de las apariencias – dijo Elladan

- ¿Entonces tampoco debo fiarme de las vuestras? ¿O realmente estáis repetidos? – preguntó la niña

- ¿Repetidos? – Elrohir y Elladan se miraron y empezaron a reír – Pues si, estamos repetidos. Somos gemelos

- Ahhhh... Claro

- Bueno, ¿nos ayudas? – preguntó Elrohir impacientemente

- No sé que podría hacer para ayudaros...

- Escóndenos en un lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos... Por favor.. – ambos gemelos pusieron la mayor cara de pena que supieron. 

- Así que estabais aquí – una voz terriblemente y horriblemente conocida sonó a sus espaldas.

Elladan y Elrohir voltearon muy lentamente, como si quisieran retardar el momento de conocer la terrible verdad : Ahí, mirándolos fijamente estaban su padre y Glorfindel. 

- Papá... Nosotros... No...

- ¿!Glorfindel es vuestro padre!? – la voz de la joven Elfa les interrumpió

Con ese comentario pareció que la situación se relajaba un poco, porqué Glorfindel y Elrond se echaron a reír.

- Por supuesto que no soy su padre. Aun no he aprendido a hacer elfos yo solo – rió Glorfindel

- Son mis hijos, pequeña dama – dijo Elrond – discúlpalos si te han estado molestando. 

Los ojos de la pequeña Elfa parecieron brillar cuando oyó que la llamaban pequeña dama. 

- No me estaban molestando señor; sólo hablábamos. – dijo ella con la voz más educada que sabía poner

- Mejor, pero ya jugaréis otro día, ahora me los tengo que llevar. Buenas noches joven dama – y con una reverencia Elrond se retiró

Elrohir miró a Elladan e hizo un gesto muy explícito con el pulgar, indicando que les iban a cortar la cabeza, y luego siguieron con la cabeza baja a su padre. Glorfindel les siguió, con su habitual sonrisa en los labios, esta vez divertido por los gestos de los gemelos que daban a entender que creían que ya eran Elfos muertos.

Elrond caminó hasta uno de los salones y ahí se instaló en un sillón que presidía la sala. Los gemelos se colocaron delante suyo, preparados para ser regañados duramente. Glorfindel se quedó al lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared. 

- Tengo entendido – empezó Elrond – Que vuestro día de estudio no ha dado los resultados esperados

- Lo intentamos papá, de verdad – dijo Elladan aún sin levantar la cabeza – Pero...

Elrond levantó la mano, para hacer callar a su hijo, y luego continuó : - O sea, que con esto entiendo que los estudios de la historia de las pasadas edades no es lo que más os interesa.

- No precisamente... – murmuró Elrohir

- Pero debéis entender que ya tenéis una edad, y que no todo puede ser bromas y juegos. ¿Qué tal lleváis el montar a caballo?

- Pues...

- Es que...

Los dos gemelos enrojecieron... ¿Le debían confesar a su padre que se saltaban todas las clases de montar a caballo y se escapaban a trepar por los árboles?

- ¿Y la espada? – preguntó Elrond de nuevo

- Bueno... Pesa mucho – dijo Elladan

- ¿El arco?

- Oh, han mejorado mucho, ahora las flechas ya no se rompen, se clavan enteras en el suelo – dijo Glorfindel desde el sitio donde estaba, aguantándose la risa

- ¡Es Glorfindel que no nos enseña bien! – Elladan hizo lo que mejor sabían hacer en esos casos. Darle la culpa al rubio noldo. Hacían eso porqué tenían la certeza que él nunca podría enfadarse con ellos...

Elrond rió. Glorfindel le había advertido de esa pequeña "costumbre" de sus hijos, así que estaba preparado para una contestación así. 

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron sorprendidos; no esperaban esa reacción de su padre, creían que les iba a castigar un siglo sin salir de sus habitaciones o algo por el estilo. 

- Entonces si Glorfindel no es un buen profesor, debería poneros otro ¿no?

Ambos gemelos asintieron, no muy convencidos... Ningún profesor seria tan benévolo con ellos como Glorfindel...

En ese momento una Elfa de cabellos castaños entró en el salón. Los gemelos la conocían bien, era Miluinel, muchas veces había cuidado de ellos.

- Supongo que ya conocéis a Miluinel. Ella se encarga de entrenar a los jóvenes soldados que acaban de empezar con el arco y la espada. Será de ahora en adelante vuestra profesora. 

Elrohir y Elladan se miraron con miedo. Habían oído el rumor que era muy estricta... Y que a los que no hacían bien las clases les hacía quedar entrenando hasta la puesta de sol....

Eso mismo le dijeron a Glorfindel, un rato más tarde, cuando se quedaron solos con él.

- No hagáis caso de los rumores. Miluinel es una Elfa con mucho talento y será una excelente profesora. 

- Pero... Si era una broma lo que dijimos. ¡Tu ya eras un profesor excelente! – exclamó Elladan

- No hace falta que insistáis con eso. Esta vez no cederé. A mi me va de maravilla no tener que ocuparme de vuestro entrenamiento, ¿sabéis el tiempo que voy a tener para ocuparme de mis asuntos?

- ¿Qué asuntos? – preguntó Elrohir con curiosidad

- Eso no te incumbe pequeño curioso – dijo Glorfindel sonriendo

- ¿Así no hay ninguna posibilidad que nos ayudes a salir de este lío? – preguntó Elladan con cara de Elfo bueno

- No Elladan, no esta vez. Ya es hora que empecéis vuestra preparación para futuras batallas. Es hora de madurar y crecer

Los gemelos se miraron con una mirada de disgusto. No querían ni madurar ni crecer... Pero parecía que no había alternativa.

*       *       *

Bueno! He aquí otro capitulo! Quizá sea el último hasta dentro de 4 semanas, pq empiezo examenes y ya se sabe... Aunque intentaré continuar escribiendo. ¡Pero no prometo nada! 

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejadme reviews pliiis!

*       *       *


	3. De visita a Lothlorien

Año 151 de la Tercera Edad  
  
El sol de primavera brillaba en el cielo; el invierno acababa de pasar y era muy agradable estarse tumbado sobre la hierba verde que acababa de nacer mientras Arien reconfortaba con su calor. Así pensaba Elrohir, que estaba haciendo eso mismo : nada. Sólo estar tumbado sobre la hierba con la vista fija en las nubes que recortaban el azul claro del cielo. Algunas flores cercanas que se movían con el viento le acariciaban las mejillas.  
  
En ese momento algo tapó la luz del sol que le llegaba. Se incorporó sobre un brazo para ver de quien se trataba. Era esa Elfa que les tenía que haber ayudado el otro día a escapar de su padre y Glorfindel.  
  
- Aiya - saludó ella alegremente  
  
- Aiya ¿Puedes apartarte? Me tapas el sol - dijo él como toda respuesta  
  
Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado : - Veo que el señor Elrond no os mató...  
  
- No, sólo nos ha mandado entrenar no sé cuantas horas al día... - dijo él con una mueca de disgusto  
  
- ¿No te gusta entrenar? - preguntó ella sorprendida  
  
- Hay cosas que me apetecería más hacer...  
  
- ¿Cómo hacer el vago, como lo estás haciendo ahora? - inquirió la Elfa  
  
- Por ejemplo. O subir a los árboles, o jugar con mi hermano, o... muchísimas cosas más  
  
- Pues creo que has mejorado mucho con el arco. Te vi el otro día  
  
- Puede que si - Elrohir se encogió de hombros y se volvió a tumbar.  
  
- Me llamo Lindórië ¿y tu?  
  
- Yo soy Elrohir  
  
- ¿Y tu hermano?  
  
- Él se llama Elladan  
  
- ¿Y como os distingo?  
  
- Pues no sé... Deberías preguntar a papá o a Glorfindel, a ver como nos distinguen ellos... Y sino, pregunta  
  
- Bueno - Lindórië asintió  
  
Elrohir se incorporó de golpe : - Oye Lindórië... Elladan anda desaparecido, y... estaba pensando... ¿te apuntas a hacer algunas bromillas?  
  
- ¿Bromas? - los ojos de la Elfa brillaron - ¡Me encantan! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel estaba tranquilamente en los establos, cepillando pacientemente a su fiel caballo blanco. Mientras lo hacía silbaba una dulce melodía que tranquilizaba mucho al caballo. Desde que fue liberado de las clases que impartía a los hijos de Elrond, el rubio noldo tenía mucho más tiempo libre, que dedicaba a hacer las cosas que más le apetecían.  
  
- ¡Aiya Glorfindel!  
  
El Elfo soltó un suspiro : - ¿Qué pasa Elladan?  
  
- Me aburro, y no encuentro a Elrohir por ningún lado  
  
- No tengo tiempo ahora de jugar contigo, además, creo que pronto tienes tu clase de arco ¿no?  
  
- Si, pero... ¿no te podría ayudar de mientras? Sólo un ratito...  
  
- Estoy ocupado Elladan... ¿Puedes ir a molestar a cualquier otro? A Erestor por ejemplo  
  
- Está reunido con papá  
  
- ¿Lindir?  
  
- Está en la biblioteca y se enfada mucho y grita cuando se le molesta ahí. Da autentico miedo.  
  
- ¿Tu madre?  
  
- Está tejiendo  
  
Antes que Glorfindel pudiera proponer a alguien más, un cuerno resonó en el valle.  
  
- Pero que manía de venir sin avisar... - suspiró Glorfindel, dejó sus quehaceres con su caballo y salió de los establos casi corriendo. Elladan le siguió.  
  
En una de las fuentes que encontró por el camino, el rubio noldo se paró un momento y miró su reflejo para ver si estaba presentable. Se arregló un poco la ropa y el pelo  
  
- Que presumido... - se burló Elladan  
  
Glorfindel le sacó la lengua de broma y continuó su camino.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Me dirás que pasa? - preguntaba insistentemente Elladan  
  
- Deberías reconocer la llamada del cuerno de tus abuelos, Elladan - le dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Los abuelos? ¿Van a venir? ¿Si? ¿Si? - preguntó el pequeño Elfo feliz  
  
- Están prácticamente en la puerta. Anda, vamos a recibirles.  
  
Glorfindel y Elladan llegaron justo a tiempo. Los recibieron con una reverencia. Los señores de Lórien llegaban acompañados de un pequeño grupo de Elfos, entre los cuales Glorfindel conocía a Haldir, Rúmil y Orophin.  
  
- Dama Galadriel, caballero Celeborn, nobles Elfos de los Bosques Dorados de Lothlórien... Bienvenidos a Imladris - dijo Glorfindel  
  
- Por favor Glorfindel, dejemos los formalismos - sonrió Galadriel - Sentimos haber llegado sin avisar  
  
En ese momento Elladan se precipitó a abrazar a su abuelo, y luego también abrazó a Galadriel. Ella le acarició lentamente el pelo : - Hay que ver como has crecido Elladan...  
  
- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? - preguntó Celeborn  
  
- No lo sé, no lo he visto en toda la mañana  
  
En este momento, otros Elfos importantes de Rivendel llegaron a la entrada, para recibir a los recién llegados.  
  
- ¿A que debemos esta visita? - preguntó Erestor, que había dejado la reunión en la que estaba  
  
- Es sólo una visita de cortesía - dijo Galadriel  
  
- Teníamos ganas de ver a nuestra hija y a Elrond, y también a nuestros nietos - dijo Celeborn con una sonrisa  
  
- Y nosotros teníamos ganas de veros a vosotros también  
  
Elrond y Celebrían habían llegado. Después de los saludos correspondientes, todos se trasladaron a uno de los salones. Elladan estaba felizmente sentado sobre las rodillas de su abuelo.  
  
- El viaje ha ido muy bien, ha sido largo, pero no ha habido contratiempos.  
  
- Por cierto hijo, ¿dónde está Elrohir? - le preguntó Celebrían a Elladan  
  
- No lo sé. Debe estar por ahí  
  
- Yo puedo ir a buscarlo si queréis - se ofreció Glorfindel  
  
- En todo caso yo te acompaño - dijo Galadriel - Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Elrohir también  
  
Celeborn se quedó, pues Elladan ya había encontrado a alguien que no estaba ocupado para jugar con él, y los dos se habían instalado en el suelo, sobre una de las alfombras, y el pequeño Elfo había sacado las figuras de Elfos y Orcos que Glorfindel les había tallado a él y a Elrohir sobre madera, y ya habían empezado a hacer una pequeña batalla. El niño le había dado a su abuelo los orcos, porqué decía que él quería ser el bueno.  
  
* * *  
  
Galadriel y Glorfindel no habían caminado mucho por los jardines de la Casa de Elrond cuando oyeron la inconfundible risa de Elrohir.  
  
- Ya hemos encontrado al desaparecido - dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa  
  
Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos más y entonces los vieron; a Elrohir junto con una Elfa y otro Elfo de más o menos su edad. Los tres tenían el pelo revuelto, lleno de hojas secas y la cara sucia, pero se estaban riendo tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Galadriel y Glorfindel.  
  
- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? - preguntó Glorfindel con una sonrisa  
  
Los tres se sobresaltaron, no les habían oído  
  
- Ehh.. si... - Elrohir se incorporó de un salto y empezó a quitarse todas las hojas que tenía entre el pelo revuelto. Y entonces vio a Galadriel y se le lanzó directamente a los brazos  
  
- ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!  
  
- No pasa nada cielo, tu abuelo y yo hemos llegado sin avisar. ¿Estabas jugando con tus amigos? - dijo Galadriel ensanchando su sonrisa  
  
Elrohir asintió : - Ella es Lindórië, y Súrion es un amigo suyo, yo no lo conocía hasta esta tarde.  
  
- En todo caso ahora debes ir con tus abuelos - dijo Glorfindel - Ya jugaréis otro día  
  
Elrohir se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se fue.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Lo tenéis todo? - Elrond miraba como cargaban algunas de las cosas de sus hijos en los caballos. Los gemelos se iban a pasar unos días en Lothlórien con sus abuelos. Ambos estaban muy emocionados, porqué a parte de saltarse sus clases de entrenamiento, saldrían por primera vez de Rivendel.  
  
- ¿Seguro que no os importa llevároslos unos días? - pregunta Celebrían mirando a sus padres  
  
- Por supuesto que no, hija, son unos angelitos  
  
Glorfindel, que estaba ahí, tuvo que contenerse el ataque de risa que amenazaba con salir... ¿Elladan y Elrohir unos angelitos? ¡Si sólo les faltaban los cuernos de diablillos!  
  
- Glorfindel os podría acompañar. Él se las apaña muy bien con los niños. Se entienden - dijo Elrond  
  
- No señora, yo me encargaré de sus hijos, no hace falta molestar a Glorfindel - dice Haldir con una sonrisa  
  
Cuando todo estuvo listo los gemelos se empezaron a despedir de todos, y cuando se fueron a abrazar de Glorfindel él no pudo dejar de susurrarles : - Tened compasión del pobre Haldir  
  
Los tres se sonrieron con complicidad, y sin decir nada los gemelos montaron y la comitiva que había llegado hacía unos días de Lothlórien, se marchó por el mismo camino, esta vez con dos acompañantes de más.  
  
* * *  
  
- Vaya.... - Elrohir y Elladan contemplaban embobados el Bosque Dorado de Lothlórien al que acababan de llegar. Nunca habrían podido imaginar que fuera de Rivendel hubiera un mundo tan grande, y tampoco hubieran podido imaginar que el lugar donde vivían sus abuelos fuera tan maravilloso.  
  
- ¿Qué os parece? - les preguntó Haldir, que estaba a su lado  
  
- Impresionante... - dijo Elrohir con un hilillo de voz  
  
- Una pasada - asintió Elladan, completamente de acuerdo con su hermano  
  
- ¿Has visto que árboles? - le dijo Elrohir a Elladan señalando los que había por doquier, de hojas doradas y troncos plateados.  
  
- Son los árboles más altos y más hermosos de toda la Tierra Media. Son mallorns. - explicó Haldir con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
- Hay que trepar por ellos luego - le susurró Elladan a Elrohir  
  
- Tendremos que despistar a Haldir - le dijo su hermano en el mismo tono  
  
- Eso no va a ser difícil - Elladan le guiñó un ojo a su gemelo. Y acto seguido avanzaron junto a los demás a través de senderos por aquel bosque maravilloso.  
  
Al rato pudieron divisar por fin Caras Galadon, donde Galadriel les había indicado que era su hogar. Elladan y Elrohir observaron la preciosidad de esa ciudad-palacio, construido en la cima de una gran colina en la que se encontraban los árboles más altos del bosque.  
  
De inmediato, Elfos salidos de no se sabe donde salieron a ayudar a sus señores y los acompañantes a desmontar y a llegar con toda comodidad a su hogar.  
  
- ¿De donde salen? - preguntó Elrohir mirando por todas partes - Los Elfos que viven aquí son un poco raros ¿no?  
  
- Quizá es que temen a la abuela... Es tan misteriosa a veces... - dijo Elladan mirando a su abuela de reojo. La Dama Galadriel había desmontado y se dirigía delante de todos hacía Caras Galadon, al lado de Celeborn.  
  
- ¿A ti también te dijo eso de que encontraríamos nuestro valor cuando más lo necesitáramos?  
  
Elladan asintió : - ¿Tu entendiste que quería decir?  
  
Elrohir negó con la cabeza : - Mamá me dijo que no intentáramos comprenderla, que era así siempre. ¿Tu crees que el abuelo la entiende?  
  
- Supongo que si, sino no se hubieran casado... Digo yo, vaya... - opinó su hermano  
  
Haldir lo escuchaba todo con una sonrisa. Ahora empezaba a entender lo que le había dicho Glorfindel, que esos niños eran especiales y que nunca tenías tiempo de aburrirte si estaban cerca.  
  
* * *  
  
Los gemelos salieron de puntillas de la habitación que les había sido asignada. Haldir les había dicho que si le necesitaban preguntaran por él a cualquier Elfo que se encontraran y que le avisarían de inmediato, pero ahora mismo lo último que necesitaban era a Haldir... Desde que habían llegado tenían unas ganas enormes de trepar por aquellos curiosos árboles que no crecían en ningún otro lugar de la Tierra Media.  
  
Los Elfos que se encontraban por el camino les miraban con curiosidad. No era muy habitual ver a Elfos de tan temprana edad en Caras Galadon, y muchos no habían sido avisados de la visita de los nietos de sus señores.  
  
- Parece como si nunca hubieran visto a un niño - comentó Elrohir  
  
Se alejaron un poco de Caras Galadon, y se internaron en el bosque próximo, sin alejarse demasiado por miedo a no saber volver luego. Se pararon justo delante de un mallorn que les pareció perfecto.  
  
- ¿Una carrera? - dijo Elladan con mirada desafiante  
  
- El que pierda va a tener que entrar a la habitación de la abuela y cogerle uno de sus adornos para el pelo. Y luego pasearse por todo Lothlórien con el puesto - dijo Elrohir  
  
- De acuerdo. - dijo su hermano, sin demostrar ningún tipo de titubeo - A la de tres. Una... Dos... ¡Tres!  
  
Los dos gemelos se precipitaron hacía arriba, subiendo de rama en rama con la agilidad de un gato. o un elfo. Parecía que Elladan llevaba más ventaja, pero de pronto su mano tocó algo que a todas luces no era una rama sino más bien parecía...  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado! - una voz femenina le sobresaltó, y Elladan se soltó asustado. Suerte tuvo de su reflejo de agarrase unas ramas más abajo, que le evitó estamparse contra el suelo.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - la cabeza de una Elfa asomó entre las doradas hojas  
  
- No - masculló Elladan enfadado, mientras volvía a trepar por las ramas, con el corazón latiéndole como un loco dentro del pecho.  
  
Elrohir apareció de entre las ramas superiores, con una triunfadora sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Te he ganado hermanito - dijo  
  
- No ha valido. Ella me ha hecho caer - se defendió Elladan, que ya se veía paseando con los ridículos adornos de pelo de su abuela por todo Lothlórien.  
  
Entonces pareció que Elrohir se daba cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de la Elfa, sólo un poco mayor que los gemelos, entre las hojas.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? ¿Vives aquí? - preguntó  
  
- Me llamo Eärmereth, teóricamente soy del Bosque Negro, pero estoy unos días con mi tía que vive aquí. Mi madre me manda a menudo, para ver si ella consigue convertirme en una dama.  
  
Los gemelos la miraron, la Elfa en cuestión iba vestida con el atuendo de cualquier Elfo, y de su espalda colgaba un arco ligero.  
  
- Pues no parece que esté haciendo un gran trabajo... - comentó Elladan  
  
- Simplemente porqué yo no quiero convertirme en una dama - dijo la Elfa cruzándose de brazos - Es mucho mejor practicar con el arco y trepar por los árboles.  
  
- Más o menos eso nos hacen a nosotros. Nuestro padre quiere obligarnos a madurar - explicó Elrohir  
  
- Ufff.. - Eärmereth arrugó la nariz - ¿Por qué los mayores se empeñan siempre en hacer lo mismo?  
  
- Porque creen que nos tenemos que convertir en Elfos aburridos y sosos como ellos - dijo Elladan  
  
- No os había visto nunca por aquí - comentó ella  
  
- Somos de Rivendel. Hemos venido unos días con nuestros abuelos  
  
- Ahh..  
  
- ¿Qué se puede hacer aquí para divertirse? - preguntó Elladan  
  
- Pues no mucho. Por todas partes hay Elfos serios que te dicen "no hagas esto, no hagas eso" - dijo Eärmereth con una mueca  
  
- ¿Jugamos al escondite? - propuso Elrohir  
  
- Bueno - accedió ella  
  
- Sólo si me perdonas la apuesta de la carrera - dijo Elladan  
  
- Está bien, pero no te acostumbres - Elrohir miró a su hermano con recelo  
  
- ¡El que llegue último a bajo la para! - gritó Eärmereth mientras empezaba a descolgarse por las ramas del mallorn a una velocidad increíble.  
  
Elrohir se enfadó cuando llegó el último a bajo. No había cosa que le gustara menos que no poder esconderse cuando jugaba al escondite. A regañadientes se puso de cara al mallorn y empezó a contar....  
  
Elladan y Eärmereth se alejaron corriendo.  
  
- ¿Dónde nos escondemos? - preguntó él  
  
- No sé, continuemos un poco hacia allí - dijo la Elfa señalando unas escaleras que bajaban hacía un claro umbrío donde se oía el murmullo del agua.  
  
Bajaron para comprobar que allí había un pequeño pilar con un plato de plata encima. A un lado, un pequeño riachuelo corría incesante, y a un lado del riachuelo, una delicada jarra de plata también descansaba.  
  
- Vaya... ¿Qué lugar es este? - preguntó Elladan  
  
- No sé - dijo ella mientras examinaba muy de cerca la jarra de plata. Pero de pronto la dejó porqué se vio salpicada por miles de gotas de agua helada.  
  
- ¿Está fría? - le preguntó Elladan con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro. Se había doblado hacía arriba las mangas y estaba claro que él era el responsable de la "lluvia" que repentinamente había caído sobre ella.  
  
Ella sumergió la jarra en las frías aguas, y cuando la tuvo llena, sin ningún tipo de titubeo, lanzó todo el contenido encima de Elladan, que quedó completamente empapado y sorprendido.  
  
Eärmereth creyó que se iba a caer al suelo del terrible ataque de risa que le sacudía todo el cuerpo.  
  
En ese momento llegó Elrohir. Los dos Elfos habían armado tal escándalo que no le había sido nada difícil encontrarlos, pero al verlos metidos en tal pelea de agua, no pudo evitar apuntarse él también, y pronto dejaron el lugar lleno de grandes charcos, y la tierra pronto era barro.  
  
Cuando esa noche volvieron, Haldir se quedó boquiabierto al ver como venían llenos de barro hasta la punta de las orejas.  
  
- Apuesto a que vuestra ropa caminaría sola de lo sucia que está - comentó - Anda lavémosla antes que vuestros abuelos la vean.  
  
* * *  
  
Los días en Lothlórien pasaron en un suspiro, antes que Elladan y Elrohir pudieran darse cuenta ya era el día en que tenían que irse. Se fueron a despedir de Eärmereth.  
  
- Seguro que si no nos hubiésemos conocido, nos hubiéramos aburrido mucho más - dijo Elladan  
  
- No ha sido para tanto, yo solo os he enseñado cosas interesantes para hacer - dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
- A ver si nos volvemos a ver... Con un poco de suerte - agregó Elrohir  
  
- A lo mejor si volvéis algún día por aquí vuelve a coincidir en que yo esté de visita con mi tía  
  
- Y si no, que te vaya todo muy bien, no dejes que te conviertan en una dama - le dijo Elladan guiñándole un ojo  
  
- Ni vosotros que os hagan madurar  
  
- No  
  
- Eso nunca - los gemelos parecían horrorizados ante tal perspectiva.  
  
Al final, cada cual se fue por su camino, Eärmereth camino al flet de su tía, y los gemelos a los caballos que ya les esperaban para regresar a Rivendel.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, ya está, otro capitulo. XDD El estrés es muy productivo, o eso parece xDDD Aiis, que desastre. En fin ¿qué os ha parecido? Este capi creo que me ha quedado demasiado largo... No sé... ¡Dejad reviews pliiis!  
  
* * * 


	4. La primera lucha contra unos orcos

Año 180 de la Tercera Edad  
  
El sol se ocultaba en el valle, pero bajo la luz rojiza de sus últimos rayos se podían distinguir dos figuras que corrían, o al menos hacían el intento de correr, pero sería más exacto decir que prácticamente se arrastraban.  
  
- ¡Elladan! ¡Elrohir! No os voy a perdonar ni una vuelta. Otro día os lo pensaréis mejor lo de ir hablando tranquilamente al final de la marcha cuando yo ordeno 15 vueltas a paso ligero.  
  
Los gemelos miraron a Miluinel con mala cara. Habían pensado que les perdonaría al menos las 3 últimas vueltas, pero parecía que la Elfa no tenía compasión de ellos.  
  
Al final, cuando ya casi no quedaba luz, y ya la noche parecía llegar los hermanos se dejaron caer en el suelo, casi sin fuerzas. Miluinel les dedicó una sonrisa de burla, como si les dijera "Pobrecitos, no aguantan nada" y se fue.  
  
- Nunca más - dijo Elrohir sin aliento - No pienso a ir a ninguna clase más  
  
- Es verdad - asintió Elladan, en el mismo estado que su hermano - Nos las podemos arreglar solos para aprender. Además ahora ya sabemos.  
  
* * *  
  
La mañana siguiente, los gemelos no se movieron de sus camas, aún cuando ya era hora de ir a sus clases. Por eso su padre entró, extrañado en su habitación, pues sus hijos no solían dormirse nunca, y detrás de Elrond entró Glorfindel, curioso para ver que les pasaba esta vez a Elladan y Elrohir.  
  
- ¿Hijos? - dijo Elrond con voz cautelosa - Deberíais estar en clase. Miluinel os está esperando.  
  
Un par de cabezas asomaron de entre las sabanas. Ponían una cara como si estuvieran al borde de la muerte.  
  
- No nos encontramos bien papá... .- dijo Elladan  
  
- Nos hemos puesto malos... - añadió Elrohir  
  
Glorfindel se adelantó unos pasos, y se acercó a las camas, fingiendo que les iba a colocar bien las mantas, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca murmuró, sin intentar apenas mover los labios.  
  
- Los elfos no nos ponemos malos...  
  
- ¿¡Cómo que no?! - Elrohir habló un poco más alto de la cuenta  
  
Elrond se echó a reír; siempre le sorprendían las ideas de sus hijos.  
  
- ¿Qué problema tenéis con las clases? - preguntó su padre  
  
- Es solo que... Creemos que ya sabemos lo suficiente  
  
- Eso - Elladan asintió ante las palabras de su hermano - No tenemos que ir más a clase. Sería hacerle perder el tiempo a Miluinel  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel le fue a decir eso mismo a Miluinel, pero para su sorpresa la Elfa se echó a reír.  
  
- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó  
  
- Creo que Elladan y Elrohir temen a mis clases. Total, porqué el otro día se pasaron todo el rato haciendo el vago y les puse a hacer 20 vueltas después que los demás terminaran. - dijo la Elfa  
  
- ¿Así aun no están preparados?  
  
- Han mejorado mucho, pero aún no lo están del todo - opinó ella  
  
- ¿Alguna idea?  
  
- Bueno, creo que esta noche vendrán conmigo a hacer la vigilancia - dijo Miluinel - Les asustamos un poco y quedará claro que no están preparados.  
  
- ¿No crees que puede ser peligroso? - preguntó Glorfindel  
  
- Nunca pasa nada. Tranquilo  
  
- En todo caso yo también vendré, sólo para controlar la situación  
  
- Como quieras  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿¡Que!? - los gemelos se desperezaron de golpe. Habían estado todo el mediodía tomando tranquilamente el sol en una de las terrazas y la noticia que les acababa de dar Glorfindel les había tomado completamente por sorpresa.  
  
- ¡No pueden hacer eso! - protestó Elrohir  
  
- ¡Somos demasiado jóvenes! - añadió Elladan  
  
- Si estáis lo suficientemente preparados como para no acudir a ninguna clase más debéis incorporaros a las guardias como todos. - dijo Glorfindel, intentando contener la risa. Sólo de ver las caras de susto de los gemelos tuvo la certeza que el plan de Miluinel saldría bien.  
  
- Creo que ahora si que me encuentro realmente mal... - Elladan puso una mano sobre su estomago y se dejó caer en una silla  
  
- Yo me estoy mareando... - añadió Elrohir  
  
- No seáis payasos - Glorfindel dejó ir una suave risa - Estad preparados para cuando os venga a buscar cuando se oculte el sol.  
  
- Vamos a morir - dijo Elrohir mirando a su hermano cuando el rubio noldo hubo cerrado tras de sí la puerta.  
  
- Yo no voy - Elladan acompañó esa afirmación rotunda con un movimiento de negación de la cabeza.  
  
Sin embargo cuando un rato después Glorfindel tocó la puerta, los gemelos estaban listos, vestidos con ropa de abrigo. Él les entregó unas ligeras armaduras de cuero y un par de dagas ligeras a cada uno y sus respectivos arcos con algunas flechas.  
  
- ¿Esto es meramente normas de seguridad no? - preguntó Elrohir al tiempo que notaba que la garganta se le secaba del nerviosismo  
  
- Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar en las guardias de noche.  
  
Fuera, la noche era oscura y sombría, con una espesa niebla que apenas dejaba ver lo que tenían un par de pasos por delante. La visión se complicaba, aún con la espléndida vista que poseen los Elfos.  
  
- A la que oigan un ruido extraño volverán corriendo a casa - le susurró Glorfindel a Miluinel con una sonrisa  
  
Pero no pudieron hablar más, porqué Elladan y Elrohir prácticamente se cogieron de la ropa de Glorfindel.  
  
- No te alejes mucho - le dijo Elladan  
  
* * *  
  
La noche pasaba rápidamente, y al contrario de lo que esperaban Glorfindel y Miluinel los gemelos no huyeron a pesar que los ruidos habituales del bosque sonaban mucho más aterradores debido a la niebla y a la profunda oscuridad. Aunque estaban visiblemente asustados. Ni que se oyera el crujir suave de alguna hoja, ya daban un pequeño salto, sobresaltados.  
  
En ese momento, un Elfo saltó de entre las ramas de un árbol cercano.  
  
- Un grupo de unos diez orcos se acerca desde las montañas nubladas. - anunció  
  
- ¿¡Orcos!? - exclamaron los gemelos a la vez, con voz demasiado alta.  
  
- Shh! - Glorfindel les hizo una señal para que se callaran - Volved a casa niños, nosotros nos encargaremos.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir se miraron, ambos, a pesar del miedo, con decisión en sus ojos : - No, nos quedamos. Somos valientes.  
  
- ¡Esto no es ningún juego! ¡Volved a casa!  
  
Sin embargo la orden del noldo no tuvo efecto sobre los hijos de Elrond, además que ya no tenían tiempo a cumplirla, pues las pisadas de los orcos llegaron claras a sus oídos.  
  
- ¡Escondeos detrás de los arbustos! Les tomaremos por sorpresa - dijo Miluinel. Todos le hicieron caso.  
  
Los gemelos estaban temblando, prepararon sus arcos en silencio. Glorfindel les miró con preocupación, eso solo tenia que ser para que los niños comprendieran que no estaban preparados, nunca para enfrentarlos de verdad con unos orcos.  
  
A una orden de Miluinel, se precipitaron contra los orcos. Pronto todo fue una maraña de Elfos y orcos, y una mezcla del sonido del metal al chocar y las cuerdas de los arcos al tensarse y ser soltadas. Glorfindel perdió a los gemelos entre la confusión.  
  
No fue hasta un rato después, cuando el silencio se hizo de nuevo que pudo verlos. Ambos estaban bien, sostenían sus dagas, manchadas ahora de sangre, y tenían algunas heridas sin importancia. Sonreían.  
  
- Pues no ha sido tan difícil - dijo Elrohir dándose aires de importancia - ¿Lo hicimos bien Glorfindel?  
  
El rubio noldo sonrió aliviado : - Demasiado bien lo habéis hecho. Anda vamos, creo que Isilwen va a tener que curaros todas esas heridas.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Aaau! ¡Escuece!  
  
- ¡Basta! ¡Basta!  
  
Los quejidos de los gemelos llenaban los recintos de curación de Rivendel. Isilwen, la sanadora, tenía que sostener con firmeza a los niños, porqué querían huir. Glorfindel y Miluinel lo miraban todo con una sonrisa.  
  
- A lo mejor los subestimamos - dijo él  
  
- De ahora en adelante los tendremos que tener más en consideración  
  
Al final, Elrohir y Elladan salieron con el torso y uno de los brazos vendados.  
  
- ¿Se os han pasado las ganas de haceros los héroes? - les preguntó Elrond más en broma que en tono de regaño. Glorfindel le había ido a avisar, y no había podido dejar de sentirse orgulloso de lo valientes que habían sido sus hijos.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? - dijo Elladan mirando el reflejo de él y su hermano en las aguas claras de una de las fuentes - Así con los vendajes nos vemos importantes  
  
- Parecemos dos guerreros de verdad. No está tan mal esto de luchar contra orcos - añadió Elrohir  
  
* * *  
  
Aiiis no sé, este capi no termina de convencerme... Tengo la sensación de que me ha quedado medio raro... En fin, vosotras opinaréis... ¡Dejad review! A, por cierto Loth, espero que no te importe que te haya tomado prestada a Isilwen, necesitaba una sanadora para los gemelos ^^U  
  
* * * 


	5. El dilema del beso

Año 240 de la Tercera Edad  
  
Esa mañana se levantó con cierta exaltación en los establos de Imladris, una de las yeguas estaba dando a luz a su hijo. Había varios Elfos cuidando que todo saliera bien.  
  
Toda la escena era observada de cerca por un par de Elfos idénticos.  
  
- Es asqueroso ¿no crees? - dijo Elladan arrugando la nariz  
  
- Pues si - asintió su hermano - ¿Tu crees que debe ser similar la forma en que nacemos los Elfos?  
  
- ¡No! Seguro que no. No me imagino naciendo de forma igual...  
  
- Ei ¿qué hacéis? - Glorfindel se había acercado al ver a los gemelos sentados en las ramas de aquel árbol cercano a los establos.  
  
- Está naciendo un caballo - dijo Elrohir - Lo estábamos viendo. Es curioso.  
  
- Últimamente os interesan cosas extrañas... Anda que entretenerse viendo como nace un caballo... ¿No tendréis vocación de lavanhîr? (*vendría a ser algo como veterinario :P)  
  
- ¡No! Eso es cosa de Elfas - dijo Elladan convencido  
  
- Lo que tu digas... - dijo Glorfindel sonriendo. - Bueno chicos, os dejo con vuestro entretenimiento. Nos vemos luego  
  
Y después de guiñarles un ojo, el rubio noldo se alejó en dirección contraria. Los gemelos se quedaron donde estaban un rato más y luego bajaron del árbol de un salto.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Elrohir mientras andaban por uno de los pasillos, pero de pronto su hermano le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada. Se oían unas voces. Los hermanos sacaron la cabeza disimuladamente por una de las esquinas. Ahí estaban sus padres besándose cariñosamente. Ambos tenían cara de felicidad.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir se apartaron con paso sigiloso, y cuando tuvieron la seguridad que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se miraron con cara de asco.  
  
- ¿Porqué hacen eso de besarse? ¿Tu crees que realmente les puede gustar? - dijo Elrohir  
  
- Sólo de imaginarme la sensación me pongo malo - asintió Elladan - Es imposible que les guste, lo hacen porque es lo que les han dicho que hacen los enamorados...  
  
- Aunque... ¿Tu crees que si fuera tan asqueroso lo harían? - dijo Elrohir pensativo  
  
- No sé... - Elladan se encogió de hombros  
  
- ¿Le preguntamos a alguien?  
  
- ¿A quien?  
  
- ¿A que Elfos has visto tu con Elfas a parte de papá? - preguntó Elrohir  
  
- Una vez vi a Erestor... Y a Lindir un par de veces.  
  
- Pues vamos  
  
A Lindir lo encontraron afilando unas dagas en una de las herrerías.  
  
- ¡Aiya Lindir! - saludaron ellos con sus mejores sonrisas  
  
Él les miró levantando una ceja, inquisitivamente, preguntándose que querrían esa vez.  
  
- Mmm.. Te queríamos preguntar algo - empezó Elladan poniendo una voz de Elfo bueno que no engañaba a nadie. Todos en Rivendel sabían que ese tono de voz en los hijos de Elrond solo denotaba que querían pedir algo.  
  
- ¿De que se trata? - preguntó Lindir no muy convencido  
  
- Mmm.... ¿A ti te gusta besar a las Elfas?  
  
- ¿¡Como?! - exclamó Lindir sin estar del todo seguro que los gemelos hubieran dicho eso  
  
- Pues eso, que nos preguntábamos si no es asqueroso dar un beso...  
  
- Estoy muy ocupado para quedarme aquí escuchando vuestras tonterías - Lindir se fue, sin contestar a los gemelos, aunque con un ligero rubor en las mejillas ante la embarazosa pregunta que le habían echo.  
  
- Pues vaya con Lindir... Ahora resulta que es tímido - dijo Elrohir con un suspiro - ¿Vamos a probar con Erestor?  
  
- Bueno, aunque él se ve un Elfo demasiado serio para hablar de estas cosas... - apuntó Elladan - Aunque para probarlo no perdemos nada.  
  
Aunque la respuesta que obtuvieron de Erestor no fue muy diferente a la de Lindir, aunque esta vez consiguieron hacer balbucear unas cuantas palabras sin sentido al pobre Elfo antes de que les dijera que no sabía contestarles.  
  
- Nos quedamos sin saberlo me parece... - dijo Elladan pensativamente  
  
- ¿Y Glorfindel? - preguntó Elrohir  
  
- ¿Le has visto alguna vez con una Elfa?  
  
- Mmm no, pero tal vez sólo sea más discreto que el resto. No creo que se haya pasado toda su vida soltero  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón. Vamos a ver si le encontramos.  
  
Encontraron al rubio noldo sentado tranquilamente tomándose una copa de miruvorë, observando el entrenamiento de unos jóvenes soldados.  
  
- ¡Aiya Glorfindel! ¿Estás muy ocupado? - preguntaron los gemelos con sus habituales sonrisas  
  
- Pues no especialmente - dijo él - ¿Qué queréis?  
  
- Nada, sólo preguntarte una duda que tenemos - dijo Elrohir  
  
- Adelante - Glorfindel se llevó la copa a los labios para dar otro trago de miruvorë  
  
- ¿Cómo es la sensación de besar a una Elfa? ¿Es asqueroso? - preguntó Elladan.  
  
Glorfindel empezó a toser, la bebida se le había atragantado con la pregunta que le había echo Elladan. Y cuando se le pasó el ataque de tos el rubor se le instaló en las mejillas.  
  
- Ui, ya empieza como Erestor y Lindir... - dijo Elrohir con un suspiro de resignación  
  
- ¿Le habéis preguntado también a Erestor y Lindir? - preguntó Glorfindel  
  
- Pues si, pero han huido sin contestar - explicó Elladan con una mueca  
  
Glorfindel se echó a reír : - No me extraña. Creo que estáis entrando en la adolescencia chicos...  
  
- No cambies de tema...  
  
- Está bien, mirad, no se puede explicar la sensación que produce un beso, es algo que uno mismo debe experimentar. Claro que la primera vez es algo rara... Pero con el tiempo le vas cogiendo el gusto y te termina gustando.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir se miraron sonrientes, al fin habían obtenido la respuesta que buscaban. Dieron las gracias a Glorfindel y se marcharon corriendo, a discutir esas palabras en un lugar privado donde nadie les escuchara.  
  
Al cabo de un rato su madre les fue a buscar para comer. En el comedor les esperaba Elrond. Ese mediodía un clima reinaba un clima diferente, y los gemelos lo notaron.  
  
- ¿No crees que hoy les pasa algo raro? - le susurró Elladan a Elrohir  
  
- Si sonríen más, la sonrisa les va a tocar a las orejas - asintió Elrohir en el mismo tono.  
  
Aún cuando Elrohir derramó sin querer la copa de vino de su padre no les regañaron, Celebrían lo limpió sin quitar la sonrisa.  
  
Los hermanos ya no cabían en sí de asombro cuando sus padres les dijeron que les tenían que decir algo. Ellos se miraron expectantes, preguntándose a que venía todo aquello.  
  
- ¿Es algo grave? - se le escapó a Elladan sin querer  
  
- No, no es grave - rió Elrond  
  
- No es grave, pero es algo importante - añadió Celebrían  
  
- ¡Venga! Pero decid de que se trata de una vez! - exclamó Elrohir con impaciencia  
  
- Que dentro de 12 meses vais a tener una hermanita  
  
- ¿Una hermana? - preguntaron al unísono los gemelos  
  
- Si, ¿no os gusta la idea? - preguntó Elrond  
  
- Bueno... Yo hubiera preferido un hermano, pero si no hay más remedio que sea chica..  
  
- Elrohir tiene razón - dijo Elladan - Pero si que nos gusta la idea  
  
- Me alegro - dijo Celebrían sonriendo  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir caminaba hacía casa después del entrenamiento con Miluinel. Al final los gemelos habían acabado accediendo a hacer entrenamientos extras para mejorar su técnica.  
  
A medio camino distinguió a Lindórië cerca de un árbol. Parecía que recogía hierbas. Se acercó a saludarla.  
  
- Aiya! ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Estoy recogiendo hierbas. Esta mañana ha nacido un caballo, y la madre necesita de estas hierbas para recuperar rápido las fuerzas - explicó la Elfa.  
  
- Ah ya, te he visto esta mañana allí. ¿Es que de mayor quieres ser lavanhîril?  
  
- Pues si - dijo ella al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos - Me gustan tanto los animales que pienso estudiar todo lo que haga falta para llegar a poder curarlos y ayudarlos siempre que lo necesiten.  
  
- Seguro que lo harás bien, tienes cara de ser inteligente - dijo Elrohir  
  
- Vaya... gracias - dijo Lindórië sin saber muy bien que decir. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran cumplidos.  
  
Elrohir se sentó debajo del árbol, y Lindórië dejó las hierbas y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu hermano? - preguntó ella - Es raro veros separados.  
  
- Es que ha llegado el último en la carrera que nos han mandado hacer en el entrenamiento y Miluinel le ha dejado dando diez vueltas más.  
  
- Bueno ¿y que te cuentas de nuevo? - preguntó Lindórië para empezar una conversación.  
  
- Pues... Voy a tener una hermana - dijo él - Nuestros padres nos lo han dicho hoy  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Si, estaban tan raros mis padres hoy... Se pasaban el rato mirándose así con los ojos brillantes. Parecía que explotarían de felicidad en cualquier momento  
  
- Supongo que eso es porqué están enamorados  
  
- Ya... Y también se besaban. Hoy hemos estado discutiendo con Elladan qué sensación debe dar un beso - explicó Elrohir  
  
- Debe ser asqueroso - dijo ella poniendo una mueca al imaginarlo - Imagínate solo las babas del otro  
  
- Ya, eso mismo pienso yo - Elrohir se quedó pensativo, recordando las palabras de Glorfindel - Aunque nos han dicho que tienes que experimentarlo.  
  
- ¿Probamos pues? - sugirió ella - Así saldremos de dudas  
  
- Bueno - Elrohir se encogió de hombros  
  
Los dos jóvenes elfos se limitaron a juntar los labios, y se separaron casi en seguida. Ambos pasaron a la vez el dorso de la mano por los labios, en un gesto casi involuntario.  
  
- Lo que yo pensaba - dijo Elrohir  
  
- Asqueroso - asintió Lindórië  
  
- Ya ves, nunca más pienso dar un beso - dijo él  
  
- Ni yo, se tendrán que conformar con abrazos  
  
En ese momento llegó Elladan, todo acalorado por las vueltas de más que le habían echo hacer.  
  
- Que asco, odio que me hagan quedar más que el resto - dijo sentándose junto a ellos.  
  
Los tres empezaron a hablar animadamente acerca de arcos y estilos de tirar en arco, y el asunto del beso quedó olvidado.  
  
* * *  
  
Ala, pos ya está, he conseguido acabar otro en medio de mis examenes. Es que así me escapo de estudiar física por un rato... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía que poner el dilema moral de los besos, al menos yo pasé por eso y weno... En fin, no sé, Lothluin me dio en parte la idea esta del final xDDDD  
  
Pos eso, dejad reviews y esas cosas ¿ok? Y seré feliz!!! ^o^  
  
* * * 


	6. Llegadas y despedidas

Año 241 de la Tercera Edad  
  
Los gemelos miraban como su padre se paseaba nerviosamente por la sala y echaba miradas impacientes a una puerta cerrada, como si quisiera atravesarla. Al otro lado, desde hacía un rato, Celebrían, atendida por todas las Elfas de los recintos de curación de Rivendel estaba dando a luz a su hija.  
  
- Papá... Tranquilo – le dijo Elrohir  
  
- Ah.. si... Estoy tranquilísimo – Elrond paró un momento, pero al cabo de nada ya estaba caminando de un lado para el otro otra vez.  
  
En ese momento, por suerte, llegó Glorfindel con una taza humeante y se la tendió a Elrond.  
  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó el señor de Imladris a su amigo  
  
- Una infusión de hierbas tranquilizantes; te la hice también cuando nacieron este par – Glorfindel señaló con una inclinación de cabeza a los gemelos, que continuaban sentados en el suelo, en uno de los rincones de la habitación.  
  
Elrond se bebió el contenido del vaso de un trago.  
  
- ¿No están tardando demasiado?  
  
- Elrond, tranquilo; hace muy poco tiempo que están allí dentro, a veces estas cosas se alargan, ya lo sabes – le dijo el rubio noldo con una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas  
  
De pronto un llanto claro se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, y casi al momento esta se abrió y salió una de las Elfas de los recintos de curación.  
  
- Ha sido un parto fácil – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Elrond – Tiene usted una niña preciosa. Dentro de poco podrá entrar a verla  
  
Una amplia sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Elrond cuando escuchó estas palabras. Los gemelos se miraron, se había acabado sus días de tranquilidad... Tendrían una pequeña niñita llorona todo el día detrás suyo, o al menos eso les había explicado Glorfindel, aunque claro, con otras palabras; les dijo que su hermanita les querría mucho, y que muy probablemente querría jugar con ellos. Los gemelos no podían imaginar nada peor que ser seguidos por su hermana pequeña en todos sus juegos.  
  
Al cabo de poco tiempo les permitieron entrar en la habitación. Celebrían yacía en la cama con una sonrisa cansada, pero había felicidad en sus ojos.  
  
Los gemelos se acercaron para ver de cerca el pequeño bulto que sostenía su madre entre los brazos. Miraron con cara rara a esa elfa diminuta de unos grandes ojos azules que les miraba con curiosidad.  
  
Elrohir acercó un dedo y la pequeña se lo agarró con una de sus pequeñas manitas y aún no conseguía rodearlo todo.  
  
- ¿No es muy pequeña? – preguntó Elladan arrugando la nariz  
  
- Parece que se vaya a romper con un poco de aire – añadió su hermano  
  
- Todos somos así al nacer. Vosotros también lo erais – les dijo Elrond con una sonrisa  
  
- Pues cuesta de creer – murmuró Elrohir  
  
- La Dama Celebrían necesita descansar un rato, deberíais dejarla sola – dijo una de las Elfas de los recintos de curación  
  
El señor de Rivendel salió seguido de sus dos hijos. Estos se fueron hacía los jardines, para tomar un poco el aire.  
  
- No quiero ser egoísta ni nada por el estilo pero... no me termina de gustar la idea de tener una hermana – dijo Elladan una vez estuvieron fuera  
  
- Si te digo la verdad a mi tampoco. Además el título de hermano mayor no me gusta... Suena muy... adulto y serio.  
  
- Aunque siempre le podemos enseñar a no ser remilgada y cursi como casi la mayoría de elfas de por aquí – sugirió Elladan  
  
- Con mamá ocupándose de su educación dudo que podamos hacer eso. Aceptémoslo, nuestra hermana está destinada a ser remilgada y cursi – sentenció Elrohir  
  
- Tienes razón – asintió su hermano  
  
De pronto una Elfa se cruzó en su camino, los ojos de Elladan se posaron en ella y una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en el rostro :  
  
- Creo que ya es hora que dejes de ser tu el único que ha probado eso del beso – y se fue directo a la Elfa  
  
- Pero si es asqueroso... – dijo Elrohir con un suspiro, pero como que vio que su hermano no le hacía el más mínimo caso dio media vuelta y lo dejó con sus asuntos.  
  
No habían andado mucho cuando vio a Lindórië que caminaba en dirección contraria, la saludó con una sonrisa.  
  
- Aiya Elrohir – le saludó ella – Te andaba buscando  
  
- ¿Ah si? Es que he estado en casa todo el día, ha nacido mi hermana – le explicó él  
  
- ¿Tu hermana? ¡Vaya! Ahora si que no vas a tener tiempo para aburrirte.  
  
- Yo no le veo tanto el lado bueno... ¿Y si sale pesada? ¿O tonta? – Elrohir puso una mueca al pensar en esa posibilidad.  
  
- Para eso tiene a dos hermanos mayores ¿no? Para que la enseñen a ser una Elfa como dios manda  
  
- Creo que es un caso sin remedio, nuestra madre no va a permitir que la llevemos "por el mal camino" como ella dice.  
  
- Que horror, entonces tendrás una hermana remilgada, a la que no le gustará subirse a los árboles, ensuciarse ni practicar con la espada ni hacer bromas – la Elfa parecía horrorizada – Después de esto cualquiera te dice lo que te iba a decir  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elrohir con curiosidad  
  
- Nada que... Me marcho de Rivendel – dijo ella apagando su sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿a dónde?  
  
- A Bosque Verde. Allí podré hacer mis estudios para llegar a ser la mejor lavanhîril que exista. Curaré a todos los animales que se me pongan por delante.  
  
Elrohir esbozó una triste sonrisa; esa era la peor noticia que le habían dado desde hacía tiempo : - Al menos tienes ambición  
  
- Pues si – Lindórië rió – Mi madre dice que quiero abarcar mucho y que luego acabaré sin hacer nada.  
  
- ¿Así que no vamos a vernos más? – preguntó él  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros : - No lo sé; tal vez vuelva a Rivendel algún día  
  
- ¿Y cuando te vas?  
  
- Mañana por la mañana  
  
Las palabras retumban en la cabeza de Elrohir como una percusión profunda y triste. ¿Mañana? Eso era demasiado pronto... Demasiado pronto...  
  
- Pero tranquilo, seguro que no me echas de menos, demasiado trabajo tendrás con tu nueva hermana. Hasta pronto, o eso espero...  
  
Elrohir y Lindórië se abrazaron por mucho rato, al final ella se separó, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marchó deprisa, para que el Elfo no viera las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.  
  
Él puso la mano en su mejilla, justo donde ella había depositado el beso y al cabo de un rato murmuró, como para si mismo : - Namarië  
  
* * *  
  
Mmmm.... Nuse, escribir después de pasarse 5 horas bailando como una loca y bebiendo disfrazada de serpiente hace que los capis salgan medio raros. O tal vez sean paranoias mías. En fin, igualmente me ha quedado cortito este, pero tenia que hacer nacer a la petarda de alguna manera... En fin ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejad reviews!  
  
* * * 


	7. Descubriendo el alcohol

Año 243 de la Tercera Edad  
  
En el Salón de la Casa de Elrond alguien estaba acurrucado en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza completamente tapada por un enorme cojín. Elrohir que en ese momento pasaba por allí todo sudado, con el torso desnudo y con la camisa echada encima del hombro, se quedó un momento parado, intentando asimilar que hacía alguien en el sillón de su padre tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.  
  
Después de vacilar un momento se acercó unos pasos y levantó con cuidado el cojín, dejando al descubierto unos cabellos oscuros como la noche.  
  
- Por todos los barlogs, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo Elladan?  
  
Su gemelo levantó la vista desconcertado y miró a Elrohir. Parecía sorprendido.  
  
- Silencio... Hay silencio...  
  
- Creo que definitivamente te has vuelto loco – comentó Elrohir  
  
- Tu también te hubieras vuelto loco después de estar escuchando todo el día a Arwen llorar. ¿Es que no se cansa nunca? Ha sido horrible – dijo Elladan con una arrugando la nariz – Y mientras tu, ayudando a Glorfindel a afilar espadas...  
  
- Oye que has sido tu el que no ha querido venir – le dijo su hermano  
  
- Recuérdame el mal rato que he pasado hoy y la próxima vez vendré a ayudaros sin protestar.  
  
Elrohir le dirigió otra mirada antes de decir que se iba a dar un baño y que volvía en seguida. Justo hubo desaparecido por el umbral de la puerta, un llanto volvió a llenar toda la casa. Elladan dio un gruñido y con un suspiro se volvió a acurrucar bien en el sillón y se echó de nuevo la almohada encima de la cabeza.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan y Elrohir caminaban lentamente por uno de los jardines de Rivendel. El sol se escondía tras las montañas, bañándolo todo de dorado y rojo.  
  
Estaban aburridos. No había nada emocionante ni interesante para hacer, además ahora nadie les prestaba demasiada atención, todo eran atenciones y elogios para su hermana pequeña.  
  
- ¿Sabes que pienso? – dijo Elladan de improvisto – Que tener una hermana ha sido lo peor que nos podía pasar. Ahora nadie nos hace caso, aunque hagamos alguna gamberrada....  
  
- Quizá si hiciéramos alguna de bien gorda... – propuso Elrohir  
  
- ¿Más gorda que llenar las botas de los guardias de ortigas?  
  
- Es cierto, y por esa casi ni nos regañaron porqué era la hora de comer de Arwen – dijo Elrohir con un suspiro resignado.  
  
De pronto los pasos de los dos hermanos se detuvieron, mirando como un grupo de elfos jóvenes se dirigía a un sitio que su padre les había prohibido terminantemente. No sabían de que se trataba, pero recordaban claramente lo que Elrond les había dicho : - Hasta que seáis mayores no podréis ir.  
  
- ¿Ya somos mayores no? – dijo Elladan con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- Por supuesto – asintió su hermano - Vamos  
  
Sin dudar ni un solo instante abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con lo que menos cabían esperar : una especie de taberna.  
  
- Ei! Aiya! – les saludó entusiasta un Elfo. Era Súrion, el amigo de Lindórië.  
  
Ambos se acercaron a saludarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Creía que los respetables hijos de Elrond no entraban en esta clase de lugares – dijo el sonriente Elfo  
  
- Lo que ocurre es que los respetables hijos de Elrond se han cansado de ser respetables y obedientes – dijo Elrohir con una mueca  
  
- Os invito a algo – se ofreció Súrion  
  
Elladan y Elrohir asintieron; eso empezaba a ser interesante...  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond y Celebrían se despertaron de golpe en medio de la noche por el estrépito que produjo algo de cristal rompiéndose, y seguido por las voces inconfundibles de sus dos hijos gemelos, que sonaron demasiado fuertes.  
  
- ¿Qas hecho Lrohir? Prece que en vesh de manosh tengas piesh  
  
- Aún no, pero sarregla prisa, si empiecho a caminar así boca abajo con las manosh, las manosh serán los pies y los pies las manosh  
  
Las risas de los dos gemelos inundaron la casa y acto seguido los llantos de Arwen que se había despertado se les sumaron.  
  
Celebrían salió de la cama para ir a consolar a su hija, mientras Elrond iba a encargarse de sus hijos.  
  
Cuando llegó Elrohir acababa de perder el equilibrio y estaba echado en el suelo, mientras Elladan avanzaba en zig-zag para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse, pero al final acabaron los dos en el suelo, riendo como dos tontos.  
  
Elrond se acercó, y pronto olió la inconfundible aroma del alcohol. No se lo podía creer. ¿Sus hijos habían bebido?  
  
- ¿Qué. Habéis. Tomado? – preguntó con una lentitud peligrosa  
  
- La verdad no lo shé papá. Nosh invitaron – dijo Elladan con una ancha sonrisa  
  
- No nosh habías dicho que el alcohol estuvieshe tan ico – dijo Elrohir pasando la lengua por los labios, como si quisiera aprovechar los restos que pudieran haber quedado en ellos.  
  
Apoyándose en la pared, los gemelos consiguieron ponerse en pie, aunque se tambaleaban como dos hojas finas expuestas a una fuerte ráfaga de viento. No se percataron de la mirada que les estaba dirigiendo sus padres.  
  
- ¡¡Nunca más quiero que probéis una sola gota de alcohol mientras viváis bajo mi mismo techo!! ¿Queda claro? Fijaos en que estado tan deplorable habéis vuelto  
  
- ¿A que te refieresh? Xtamos perfectamente – dijo Elladan dándose un golpe en el pecho  
  
- Id a dormir o... aún haré algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme – dijo Elrond  
  
- Buenash noches papii – dijeron los dos al unísono y se fueron a trompicones por el pasillo.  
  
* * *  
  
La luz del sol les cayó dolorosamente sobre los párpados y les hizo abrir los ojos con dificultad. Al instante un agudo dolor de cabeza les hizo volver a cerrarlos.  
  
- La primera borrachera ¿eh? – dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Glorfindel – Creo que ninguno nos hemos querido dar cuenta de lo que habéis llegado a crecer en poco tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por qué nos encontramos tan mal? – preguntó Elrohir sin tan siquiera realizar el menos esfuerzo para levantarse o abrir los ojos  
  
- A eso se le llama resaca. Pasa cuando se bebe más de la cuenta, y más aún si es la primera vez  
  
Oyeron unos pasos que se les acercaban; entreabrieron un ojo y vieron que Glorfindel les tendía un vaso humeante a cada uno.  
  
- Tomaros esto, os vendrá bien; aunque no se lo digáis a vuestro padre, si se entera que os he dado algo para haceros más leve la resaca me la voy a cargar  
  
Ambos notaron al instante que a medida que ese liquido morado les bajaba por la garganta, el dolor de cabeza desaparecía poco a poco; pronto ya sólo era una pequeña molestia. Abrieron del todo los ojos y miraron a Glorfindel.  
  
- Todo esto a sido culpa de Arwen – sentenció Elladan  
  
- No veo que tiene que ver vuestra hermana en todo esto – dijo el noldo al tiempo que recogía los vasos y se levantaba.  
  
- Si no hubiese llorado tanto, no habríamos salido para no oírla, no hubiésemos visto esos elfos que se dirigían a la taberna y nunca hubiésemos descubierto ese lugar. – explicó Elrohir  
  
- Interesante lugar por cierto – añadió Elladan con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Al tiempo que salía por la puerta Glorfindel murmuró para si mismo : - ¿Y ahora quien es el valiente que les impide volver allí?  
  
* * *  
  
Jejejejeje ^^U ¿Ya iba siendo hora de la primera borrachera no? Un par de elfos en plena adolescencia tenían que probarlo ¿o no? :P Bueno, decid a ver que os ha parecido ¿ok? ¡Dejad reviews!!  
  
* * * 


	8. Primavera en Rivendel

Año 244 de la Tercera Edad 

El valle de Imladris se había vestido de verde, y un sinfín de flores lo salpicaban todo con infinidad de colores. La primavera había llegado.

En la Casa de Elrond había un ajetreo general, muchos elfos y elfas se dedicaban a arreglarlo todo con guirnaldas de flores; esa noche se celebraba la Mereth Lotion, la fiesta de bienvenida a la primavera. 

Por una de las ventanas un par de cabezas miraban como los otros trabajaban.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ayudar? – preguntó Elrohir

- Trabajar es malo, y luego nuestro aspecto se va a resentir... Y esta noche tengo que estar impecable – dijo Elladan con voz misteriosa. 

- ¿Quién va a ser tu pareja? 

- Una elfa muy linda, se llama Mirime. – dijo Elladan con una sonrisa de bobo en los labios.

- Yo voy solo – dijo Elrohir con un suspiro

- Será porqué quieres... Debe haber un montón de elfas que matarían por ir contigo... 

- Si claro... Seguro...

Elladan miró sorprendido a su gemelo : - ¿Qué te pasa Elrohir?

Él se encogió de hombros : - No s

- Bah, no le des importancia, debe ser la llegada de la primavera. 

- Si, eso debe ser – asintió Elrohir no muy convencido. – Y dime, ¿como conociste a esa elfa que te tiene embobado?

Ahí quedó la conversación por esa tarde, ya que Elrohir cambió de tema.

- Pues el otro día que salí a dar una vuelta con caballo. A ella se le había escapado el suyo cuando se había distraído cogiendo flores y yo la llevé de regreso... – explicó Elladan. Su hermano pudo comprobar que le brillaban los ojos al explicarlo. Que bonito era el amor primaveral.... 

*      *      * 

La noche llegó. Era una noche clara, con el cielo despejado donde miles de estrellas brillaban acompañando a la luna llena. 

Elrohir salió sin ganas de su habitación. Apenas se había arreglado y no le apetecía en absoluto ir a la fiesta, pero sabía que si no asistía, sus padres se enfadarían y los demás elfos de Rivendel se empezarían a inventar cotilleos. Sobretodo las damas que hacían las lembas... Menudas eran aquellas...

En el salón ya estaba casi todo el mundo. Casi de inmediato vio a Elladan bailando muy cerca de una elfa morena, que pensó que debía ser Mirime, de quien le había hablado esa misma tarde. Un poco más allá vio a Súrion; se sorprendió de comprobar que ese elfo loco se había cortado el pelo muy corto, pero al parecer su nuevo look tenía éxito, pues estaba acompañado de dos elfas preciosas, que le sonreían con coquetería. 

Se sintió tonto, allí plantado, sólo y con mala cara, mientras todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo con sus parejas...

Caminó hasta una mesa y se sirvió una copa de vino de moras, y se la bebió de un solo trago. 

- ¿Estás solo?

Elrohir se giró. Era una elfa pelirroja quien le había hablado. La miró unos instantes antes de contestar : 

- Si

- Yo también. ¿Te apetece un poco de compañía?

Notó un tono claramente seductor en la voz de la elfa. Sabía qué quería decir con lo de si le apetecía compañía... Sólo le tenía que decir que sí y sería igual que todos los que estaban allí....

- No es que yo ya me iba. Gracias de todas formas.

Elrohir abandonó casi corriendo el salón, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría de los presentes. Una vez fuera se desplomó al suelo, la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza hundida entre los brazos... ¿Pero que balrogs le pasaba?

- ¿Elrohir?

Levantó la cabeza un momento para ver que era Glorfindel quien lo había seguido. El noldo se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No lo sé... Lo más raro que me ha pasado hasta ahora... – dijo él en un suspiro

- ¿No has conseguido pareja para la fiesta? – preguntó Glorfindel

- Si, pero ha sido porqué tampoco he buscado... La verdad es que...

Glorfindel vio que un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas de Elrohir. Cada vez estaba más extrañado, y se preguntaba qué le podría pasar.

- Es que me da un poco de vergüenza... – acabó murmurando el hijo de Elrond

- A veces es bueno hablar de los problemas con alguien mayor que tu... Te puede aconsejar bien.

- Está bien... El caso es que... No puedo dejar de pensar en una elfa... Es muy extraño

Glorfindel esbozó una sonrisa : - Vaya, vaya... O sea que estás enamorado

- ¡No! – exclamó Elrohir casi de inmediato, pero luego pareció que dudaba – O al menos eso creo...

- Entonces te aconsejaría que fueses a hablar con ella. Regálale flores, invítala a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo

- Si pero... Es que... Ella vive en Bosque Verde... – acabó diciendo él con un hilillo de voz, cada vez más avergonzado

- ¿Esa chica de pelo castaño que solía vestir de verde que se fue? – preguntó Glorfindel

- Lindórië – asintió Elrohir

- Entonces le podrías escribir una carta. Mañana saldrá correo hacía Bosque Verde, cartas de tu padre para Thranduil. Si te das prisa se la puedes mandar mañana mismo

Elrohir miró a Glorfindel un momento antes de precipitarse escaleras arriba para su habitación. Allí prendió una vela, cogió pergamino, un botecito de tinta y una pluma. Dudó unos instantes antes de empezar a escribir : 

_Querida Lindórië : _

Te escribo para ver como te van las cosas por Bosque Verde. Aquí hoy andamos celebrando la llegada de la primavera, pero la verdad es que no estoy de humor... Verás, en realidad la carta te la escribo para explicarte lo raro que me siento últimamente. No creas que me es fácil decirte esto, pero la verdad es que no dejo de pensar en ti. No sé porqué, pero ni miro a otras elfas... La verdad es que me siento bastante torpe diciéndote esto... Y tampoco sé que sacaré de bueno diciéndotelo, pero Glorfindel me lo ha aconsejado y yo le hago caso. Al menos me sacaré el peso de encima. Si no me contestas entenderé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y tranquila que no te guardaré ningún rencor.

_Tu amigo, pase lo que pase. _

_                                                                                    Elrohir_

Miró la carta muchísimas veces. La leyó y la releyó. No le gustaba. Era corta y rara...  No sabía escribir cartas bonitas. Nunca había sabido escribir cartas. Las que escribía a sus abuelos tampoco eran demasiado explícitas nunca. Pero la metió en un sobre sin pensárselo más. 

Luego volvió a la fiesta decidido. Podía pasárselo genial sin ir con ninguna elfa. 

Al entrar vio a Súrion, sentado en un rincón.

- Ei! ¿Qué haces solo si hace un rato estabas muy bien acompañado?

- Pues ya ves tío... No hay quien entienda a las elfas... Un momento están sonrientes y coquetas y al otro te abofetean y te tratan de atrevido – dijo Súrion con un suspiro - ¿Y tu no tratas con elfas o que?

- Solo con mi hermana – dijo Elrohir

- Bueno, esa de momento es una en miniatura, pero apuesto a que trae los mismos problemas

- Es un buen fastidio, no te lo negaré. Solo hace que llorar

Súrion le tendió una copa : - A ahogar las penas amigo

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Elrohir dando una hojeada al líquido trasparente que se balanceaba en el interior de la copa

- Pruébalo – Súrion le guiñó un ojo.

Dio un sorbo al vaso. Era delicioso, algo fuerte pero innegablemente bueno. Al instante sintió una mirada fija en su cogote. Se giró un poco, y pudo comprobar que era su padre, que le mira con muy mala cara. Miró otra vez el contenido de su copa y volviendo de nuevo la mirada a su padre le dijo a través del murmullo de la habitación, seguro que podría leer sus labios : - Es agua. 

- Más te vale – fue lo que pudo leer Elrohir en los labios de Elrond

- ¿Sube mucho esto? – le preguntó a Súrion una vez se hubo dado la vuelta

- Nah, es como si bebieras hidromiel. 

Elrohir se fió de Súrion, y apuró el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Notó el típico calorcillo del alcohol bajándole por la garganta y sonrió. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué era una fiesta sin una buena borrachera? Además, aunque se ganara una bronca de su padre, seria solo eso, una bronca, cuatro gritos. 

- Venga, otra ronda, esta vez te invito yo – le dijo al elfo de pelo corto que estaba sentado a su lado

- Si insistes tanto no me voy a poder negar – dijo Súrion con una amplia sonrisa

*      *      *

- Que curioso...  ¿Han puesto suelo móvil en la habitación? – dijo Súrion, con una permanente sonrisa de felicidad sospechosa.

- Creo que no, a lo mejor hemos bebido más de la cuenta – aventuró Elrohir

- Que va... ¡Otra ronda de lo mismo por favor! – gritó Súrion

El hijo de Elrond miró un momento la bebida, antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había echo ese gesto, pero esta vez, una palmada energética en la espalda hizo caer casi toda la bebida al suelo. 

Se giró con cara de pocos amigos para ver quien había sido. Cuando vio que era Elladan lo perdonó. Al menos en parte.

- Me vas a tener que invitar a otro – le dijo a su gemelo señalando su vaso casi vacío.

- Vaya par... – murmuró Elladan mirando a Elrohir y a Súrion - ¿Cómo os atrevéis a montaros una borrachera sin mi?

- Te hemos visto muy ocupado con cierta elfa morena – se burló Súrion

- A eso venía, a presentaros a Mirime, pero tal vez lo dejo para otro día – dijo Elladan

- No seas bobo, a ver esa conquista – dijo Elrohir

- Aiya chicos, soy Mirime – una elfa morena se avanzó un paso y les sonri

- Hace rato que pienso que esta elfa me recuerda a alguien.... Y no consigo acordarme de quien... – murmuró Elrohir

- Yo soy Súrion, encantado señorita, tengo que decir que es usted muy linda

Elladan le dio un golpe en broma en el brazo : - Ni intentes coquetear con ella ¿eh?

Súrion rió : - ¿Yo coquetear? ¿Por quien me tomas?

- Yo soy Elrohir, el gemelo de tu amorcito 

La elfa se ruborizó ligeramente. Pero era lo que tenía que te presentaran un par de elfos que iban pasados de copas.  

Aunque Mirime se recuperó casi al instante, y todos pudieron comprobar que era agradable. Por lo que parecía tenía especial talento por la pintura, y hacía unos cuadros excepcionales. 

- Un día de estos nos podrías dibujar como grandes guerreros responsables – dijo Elrohir

- Es artista, pero no creo que haga milagros – dijo Elladan riendo. Él también había probado esa bebida trasparente a la que les había invitado Súrion

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya sé a quien me recuerda! – dijo de pronto Elrohir – ¡A aquella elfa del Bosque Negro que casi te tira del árbol! 

- ¿Eärmereth? – preguntó Elladan

Elrohir le miró sorprendido unos instantes : - Hay que ver que memoria tienes, no me acordaba de su nombre...

- No sé... Yo tampoco creí acordarme, pero es cierto, en un primer instante la confundí con ella – admitió Elladan

- Es cierto, de echo así empezamos a hablar, porqué él vino y me dijo : "¿Eärmereth? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que vivías en el Bosque Negro y solo a veces ibas a Lothlórien..."

- Elladan tío, empiezo a pensar que eres peor que yo – dijo Súrion

- No digas bobadas Súrion, nadie es peor que tu – rió Elladan

- ¿Otra ronda? – ofreció Elrohir

- Si lo descubre papá nos va a caer la bronca – le recordó su hermano

- Si nos descubre, tu lo has dicho. Pero se ha ido, y si no hacemos ruido no se va a enterar – dijo Elrohir 

Elladan miró unos instantes a su gemelo antes de girarse hacía el camarero y pedir : - Otra ronda de lo mismo por favor. 

*      *      *

Elrohir, Elladan y Súrion miraban maravillados a Mirime. Era la primera vez que veían a una elfa pasada de copas. Normalmente en la taberna sólo iban los elfos. Las elfas de Rivendel era, por regla general, demasiado estiradas para mezclarse con los elfos borrachos y ruidosos que estaban de lleno en la juventud. 

- Menudo hallazgo has hecho amigo... – le susurró Súrion – Sabes escoger bien

La elfa reía ruidosamente ante un comentario que había echo Elladan acerca del color de pelo de otra elfa.

- Esa seguro que utiliza una solución con extracto de raíz de sauce. – afirmó la elfa – Y me envidia porqué mi moreno es natural 

- Pues porqué no me conoce a mi, sino también me envidiaría – Elrohir sacudió su pelo al aire, lo que provocó que Mirime riera más fuerte

- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad! Están sorteando la corona de flores. Dicen que a quien le toque va a tener suerte para todo el siglo – apuntó Mirime

- ¿Qué se tiene que hacer? – preguntó Elrohir claramente interesado

- Creo que un concurso de baile o algo así... – dijo Súrion

- ¡Ui! Pues así seguro que la gano yo – acto seguido el Elfo se subió a una mesa y empezó a bailar una danza completamente inventada, moviendo las nalgas al son de una música inexistente. Pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas...

*      *      *

Elrohir se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza increíble, y con un collar de flores alrededor del cuello. Se incorporó lentamente para recordar qué había pasado exactamente la noche anterior. Todo se le mezclaba en un lío de vino de moras, hidromiel y la bebida trasparente que le dio Súrion....

De pronto le vino a la mente la carta. Saltó de la cama intentando ignorar la percusión que amenazaba con partirle en dos la cabeza. 

Cogió al mensajero que iba al Gran Bosque justo en la salida de Rivendel.

- ¡Un segundo! – su propio grito le hizo cerrar los ojos de dolor – Esta carta también debe ir a Bosqueverde. 

- De acuerdo, sin ningún problema – dijo el mensajero, que guardó la carta en el saco junto a las demás y se fue por el camino hacía el norte. 

Elrohir se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como queriendo sujetarla en su sitio. Le dolía como si se la estuviera pisando un olifante : "Nunca más voy a volver a beber" pensó el elfo. 

Se dirigió con paso lento hacía las cocinas; allí, intentando que nadie lo viera preparó medio vaso de agua, con hierbabuena triturada, dos gotas de miruvor y una hoja de sauce. Lo dejó hervir todo a fuego lento y cuando el liquido cogió un color morado se lo bebió. Al instante el dolor de cabeza fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y el elfo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Preparó un par de vasos más y los llevó hasta su habitación, donde Elladan y Súrion aún dormían a pata suelta. Les dejó el remedio encima de la mesita para cuando despertaran. 

*      *      *

Súrion miraba con desconfianza el capullo de amapola que acababa de deshojar. Desde que Elladan estaba con Mirime, él y Elrohir pasaban muchos ratos juntos. 

- ¿Qué hay de extraño en esta amapola? – preguntó Elrohir divertido

- No sé, Elrohir, no me fío. Me dijeron que eran un indicador de la buena suerte que tendrías en el amor. – explicó el elfo de cabellos cortos

- ¿En serio?

- Si, se ve que si al deshojar un capullo de amapola este te sale rosado quiere decir que tendrás buena suerte en el amor. Si te sale rojo, algo así como "sigue buscando, sigue esperando y no pierdas la esperanza" – Súrion acompañó estas palabras con un movimiento de sus manso que abrió otro capullo, y soltó un gruñido – No sé porqué a mi todos me salen rojos

Elrohir rió. Él si lo sabía, pero no quería desanimar a su amigo. A su vez, el elfo moreno cogió un capullo, lo abrió y soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver los pétalos rojos asomando entre el verde. Lo arrojó por detrás de su cabeza.

- Pues andamos arreglados – dijo con un gruñido.

- Bah! ¿Y quien necesita las elfas? ¿Salimos esta noche? – propuso Súrion con una sonrisa tentadora. – Hasta podemos invitar a Elladan si no está demasiado ocupado.

- ¿Elladan? Uf, si está como hipnotizado.

- Aii el amor – suspiró Súrion – A mi personalmente no me atrae. Vuelve inútiles a los elfos.

Elrohir miró unos instantes al elfo de pelo corto, pensando que quizá tuviera razón. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar a ver cuando llegaría el dichoso correo de Bosqueverde. Al menos sabría a que atenerse con Lindórië...

Y como si Eru hubiese oído sus pensamientos, en ese momento llegó Glorfindel a las orillas de aquel arroyuelo en donde se encontraban los dos amigos. 

- Elrohir, en la entrada hay un saco con correo. Quizá te interese alguna de las cartas... – dijo con una sonrisa

El hijo de Elrond se levantó de un salto, ante la mirada sorprendida de Súrion y corrió hasta la entrada. En efecto, allí había un saco de tela marrón lleno de correspondencia. Lo vació todo en el suelo, y él mismo se sentó allí. Empezó a pasar sobres de pergamino, uno detrás del otro. Los nombres de elfos se sucedían uno detrás de otro, la mayoría con el nombre de su padre, pero ninguno con su propio nombre.... El último sobre estaba en sus manos y el nombre que había en él distaba mucho de ser el suyo.

Guardó toda la correspondencia de nuevo dentro del saco. Estaba claro, entendía el mensaje. No le interesaba en absoluto a Lindórië. 

Lo que no llegaría a saber nunca Elrohir, es que la partida de correo con la que salió su carta se perdió casi toda por el camino, puesto que un grupo de orcos atacó al mensajero antes de llegar a Bosqueverde....

Caminó cabizbajo hasta el comedor. Allí estaba Arwen en su cuna. No parecía haber nadie en las cercanías. Se acercó a su hermana pequeña. La niña le miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Elrohir le acercó un dedo y ella se lo rodeó con una de sus manitas. 

- No vayas a ser tu también como todas las elfas ¿eh? Nada de hacer sufrir a elfos. 

Arwen le miró. Parecía que le comprendía. 

- Eldoir 

- ¿Cómo? – Elrohir miró sorprendido a su hermana, no pudiendo creer que acabara de oírla articular alguna palabra.  

- Eldoir – repitió Arwen señalando a su hermano

- Sabes mi nombre... – Elrohir esbozó una sonrisa. Le acarició los cabellos oscuros a su hermana.

Se inclinó a besarle la frente y tras despedirse de ella salió corriendo. Encontró a Súrion justo donde le había dejado. 

- Bueno ¿tenemos una borrachera pendiente para esta noche no? – le dijo a su amigo de pelo corto

Él le miro unos instantes antes de sonreír : - No me lo tendrás que decir dos veces. ¡Vamos!

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacía la taberna. Elrohir sonrió muy a su pesar. Al fin y al cabo la vida continuaba. Habría otras elfas que conocer. 

 *      *      *

Weeeeno, me ha quedado un poco largo ¿no? XDDD Un poco bastante ^^U Será que la semana santa me inspira. En fin, ya me diréis que os ha parecido ¿eh? ¡Dejad reviews!

*      *      *


	9. Visita Dúnedain

Año 300 de la Tercera Edad  
  
La lluvia caía placidamente sobre el valle. Era pronto aún, sin embargo el sol estaba oculto detrás de una gruesa capa de nubarrones.  
  
Elladan pasó lentamente otra página del libro. Suspiró. Se tenía que estar mortalmente aburrido para decidirse a leer un libro. Aunque hubiera sido más exacto decir que lo que el elfo hacía era pasar lentamente las páginas del libro limitándose a observar las ilustraciones.  
  
Parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido. Ni rastro de Elrohir ni de Súrion, y no podía ir a buscar a Mirime porqué en teoría estaban peleados y tenía que esperar un tiempo prudencial para volver a ir a hablar con ella. Cerró las pesadas tapas del libro y lo devolvió a su lugar. Salió de la biblioteca decidido. Si alguien le veía allí adentro por voluntad propia creerían que se había vuelto loco.  
  
Al pasar por el lado de las cocinas oyó que alguien trabajaba allí. Era raro, no solía haber nadie a esa hora del día...  
  
Asomó la cabeza y casi no pudo reprimir la risa al ver a Arwen llena de harina de pies a cabeza.  
  
- Arwen ¿se puede saber que haces? - preguntó  
  
La niña se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hermano, y intentó cubrir lo mejor que pudo lo que tenía delante.  
  
- Nada – dijo la pequeña  
  
Elladan entró, y entrevió que lo que su hermana pequeña le escondía era una tarta, que aunque no estaba perfecta tenía buena pinta.  
  
- ¿Estás haciendo una tarta? – preguntó él, entre sorprendido y divertido  
  
- No, no la estoy haciendo. Ya la he terminado – le contestó la chiquilla al tiempo que dejaba su "obra de arte" encima de la mesa de la cocina. – Después por la tarde van a llegar los abuelos, y la he hecho para ellos  
  
- ¿Van a venir los abuelos? – inquirió Elladan levantando una ceja – No lo sabía.  
  
- ¡Claro que no lo sabías! Si nunca estás en las comidas cuando papá y mamá hablan de estas cosas  
  
El elfo soltó un sonoro gruñido : - Mira enana, no me digas lo que debo y lo que no debo hacer, creo que por algo soy más de 200 años mayor que tu  
  
- Tonto – la elfa, que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, le sacó la lengua y se fue con su tarta  
  
- Elfas... - gruñó el elfo antes de ir a dar una vuelta por el valle, en un intento de encontrar a alguien  
  
o o o  
  
- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije – le susurró Súrion a Elrohir. Ambos elfos se encontraban agachados detrás de unas rocas, observando unos edain que recién habían llegado a Rivendel. Sólo estaban de paso, o al menos eso les había contado Glorfindel.  
  
- ¿Me has traído hasta aquí solo para ver un grupo de hombres mortales? – dijo Elrohir levantándose y queriendo marcharse  
  
Súrion le agarró por la camisa, y le obligó a volver a agacharse a su lado : - Hombres mortales no amigo, te he traído a ver mujeres mortales  
  
Elrohir miró al elfo de pelo corto, este le guiñó un ojo y le invitó a seguir mirando. Junto al grupo de diez hombres, había en efecto tres mujeres. Elrohir las miró, eran extrañas, tanto en su forma de hablar como en su forma de moverse. Eran... "bruscas".  
  
- Dicen que las mortales no se pueden resistir a los elfos – continuó Súrion ampliando su sonrisa  
  
- Espera, espera – dijo Elrohir – No debes estar proponiendo hacer lo que yo creo...  
  
- ¡Vamos! ¡Cuantas oportunidades en la vida crees que vamos a tener para conquistar a mortales! – insistió el elfo de pelo corto  
  
- No me interesan en absoluto – le contestó Elrohir – Todas tuyas. No pienso estar aquí debajo de la lluvia mojándome tontamente.  
  
Súrion lo miró con una mirada extraña, nunca llegaría a comprender que su amigo dejara escapar aquella maravillosa oportunidad. Se encogió de hombros, y con una sonrisa apuntando en sus labios se dirigió hacía las tres mortales.  
  
o o o  
  
Un rato después, habiendo dejado a Súrion cumplir su tan deseado sueño de intentar conquistar a alguna mortal, Elrohir se encontró con su gemelo en su habitación.  
  
- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Elladan - ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando desde mediodía!  
  
- Estaba con Súrion – dijo Elrohir como toda explicación, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros – Ahora se ha ido a ver que saca de esas edain que han llegado esta mañana  
  
- No tiene remedio... - suspiró su hermano al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza - ¡Oye! ¿Sabes que esta tarde van a venir los abuelos? De hecho deben estar al llegar  
  
- Pues no me apetece nada irme con ellos a Lothlórien ahora mismo – dijo Elrohir con un bostezo al tiempo que se echaba en la cama  
  
En ese momento alguien tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación que los gemelos compartían. Elladan le echó una última mirada a Elrohir, que no parecía dispuesto a levantarse y fue a abrir. Era Glorfindel el que había llamado.  
  
- Vuestros abuelos están por llegar, convendría que os arreglaseis un poco y salierais a recibirlos – les dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡Una cosa Glorfindel! – le llamó Elrohir incorporándose en la cama – Dinos una excusa para librarnos de ir a Lothlórien, que no hay ganas  
  
El rubio noldo se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de volver a hablar : - Supongo que siempre podéis decir que os quedáis a aprender las tácticas de combate de los edain. Muchos de los elfos de Imladris van a asistir. Elrond en persona les ha pedido que hagan unas sesiones de entrenamiento. Ya sabéis, las cosas más básicas.  
  
- Pues no sé que prefiero ¿eh? – dijo Elladan mirando a su hermano – Que pereza quedarnos aquí para inflarnos a entrenamientos  
  
- No se... A lo mejor nos conviene ¿no? – Elrohir se volvió a estirar en la cama y se levantó la camisa – ¿Me está saliendo barriga?  
  
- Esto es de la cerveza Elrohir – rió Glorfindel antes de irse  
  
El elfo se levantó de golpe y se puso de perfil delante del espejo que tenían en una de las paredes : - Así que era por eso...  
  
- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Elladan extrañado, al tiempo que se cambiaba la camisa, para estar mínimamente presentable para sus abuelos  
  
- ¿Ninguna elfa me hace caso porque tengo barriga cervecera?  
  
Elladan se echó a reír y salió de la habitación sin ni tan siquiera contestar a su gemelo. Elrohir soltó un gruñido, se arregló un poco el pelo, se pasó una mano por la camisa para intentar, sin mucho éxito, quitar las arrugas, y salió detrás de su hermano.  
  
Se reunió con él, con sus padres y con Arwen en la entrada de Imladris. Al momento se vio asediado por su madre que intentó por todos los medios arreglarle un poco la ropa y el pelo : - Elrohir cielo, ¿no podrías haberte arreglado ni tan siquiera un poco?  
  
- ¡Ay mamá! – exclamó el elfo al tiempo que se apartaba – Deja de tratarme como si aún fuera un niño.  
  
- Si es que aún lo eres – dijo Celebrían sonriendo con ternura  
  
- Mi amiga Mirwen dice que eso es porque tienen la adolescencia – saltó Arwen – Que por eso están tan bobos  
  
- ¡No tenemos la adolescencia enana, estamos en la adolescencia! – le contestó Elladan  
  
- ¡No me llames enana! – chilló Arwen  
  
- Pero si es lo que eres, una enana tonta y cursi – ayudó Elrohir a su gemelo  
  
- ¡Ya basta! – les interrumpió Elrond – No vais a recibir a vuestros abuelos con peleas ¿verdad?  
  
Y en ese momento, un ruido de cascos les llego claramente a los oídos. Al primero que vieron llegar, montado en un elegante corcel blanco, fue a Haldir, seguido por otros dos guerreros de Lothlórien, detrás de estos iban los señores del Bosque Dorado, y cerrando la marcha otros dos elfos.  
  
La pequeña Arwen empezó a dar saltitos, emocionada, Elladan y Elrohir la miraron al tiempo que sacudían la cabeza suspirando, pues pensaban que su hermana ya era un caso perdido.  
  
Galadriel y Celeborn desmontaron; primero le dieron un cariñoso abrazo a su hija, y después un cordial saludo a Elrond. Luego dirigieron miradas sonrientes hacia sus nietos, pero antes de que los gemelos tuvieran tiempo a articular palabra, Arwen se abalanzó sobre ellos.  
  
- ¿Podré venir esta vez con vosotros? ¿Podré? ¿Podré? – la elfita parecía impaciente por ir a conocer el hogar de sus abuelos  
  
- Podréis venir los tres – respondió Celeborn con una afable sonrisa  
  
- Nosotros no podremos – se apresuró a decir Elladan  
  
- Queremos quedarnos para aprender nuevas técnicas de lucha edain – añadió Elrohir  
  
Galadriel los miró fijamente por unos instantes. Los gemelos desearon que su abuela no pudiera adivinar que no era más que una excusa porque en Lothlórien no tenían demasiado que hacer y se aburrían la mayor parte del tiempo. Casi soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando la elfa sacudió su larga melena dorada y dijo, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa :  
  
- No os preocupéis queridos, otra vez será  
  
o o o  
  
El plan les había parecido perfecto toda la noche, mientras cenaban con sus padres y con sus abuelos, les había parecido más que perfecto cuando fueron a despedir a una emocionadísima Arwen que partía a Lothlórien, pero en ese mismo instante ya no les parecía una idea tan genial...  
  
Elladan y Elrohir estaban empapados de sudor hasta la punta de las orejas. Sostenían con dificultad una pesadísima espada fabricada por los edain que ahora mismo les estaban enseñando sus mejores estocadas.  
  
- En vez de enseñarnos ellos a nosotros... ¡Nosotros deberíamos enseñarles como se forja una espada como dios manda! – bufó Elrohir  
  
Miraron a su alrededor. La mayoría de elfos de Imladris habían asistido, y casi todos estaban teniendo las mismas dificultades que los hijos de Elrond. Los edain los miraban con sonrisas que a los gemelos se les antojaron burlonas.  
  
- ¿Se están riendo de nosotros o solo me lo parece? – dijo Elladan con mal humor  
  
- Se están riendo de nosotros – asintió Elrohir  
  
- Pues ya va siendo hora que les demostremos de lo que es capaz un elfo – dijo su hermano con decisión. Los dos gemelos se miraron y asintieron convencidos.  
  
- La técnica no es complicada – explicó uno de los edain, que parecía ser el que mandaba allí que se hacía llamar Arthalion – Las espadas pueden parecer pesadas, pero es solo depende del uso que se les de.  
  
A cada palabra de Arthalion el manejo de esas pesadas espadas parecía cada vez más fácil. Los gemelos hasta llegaron a pensar que se les daba mejor que el tiro con arco. Pronto la antipatía que en un principio habían sentido hacía los mortales se tornó en admiración.  
  
- Mañana si se presta la ocasión haremos pequeños combates por parejas – anunció el edain – Creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente.  
  
- ¡Wow! ¡Que pasada! – exclamó Elrohir al tiempo que se alejaban para tomar una buena ducha  
  
- Ha sido increíble ¿verdad? – asintió Elladan  
  
- Son técnicas mucho más... - Elrohir hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada – Masculinas.  
  
Por el camino se encontraron con Glorfindel que les preguntó acerca de su lección de artes de batalla edain.  
  
- ¡Ha sido una pasada Glorfindel! Tendrías que haber venido!  
  
- Dejo estas artes por los elfos jóvenes que tienen ganas de aprender – les dijo el rubio noldo al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo – Prefiero el arco y las dagas  
  
o o o  
  
La mañana siguiente llegó, encontrando a los gemelos impacientes para la nueva clase. Elrond les lanzó varias miradas interrogativas durante el desayuno, pero ellos prefirieron no explicar nada a su padre por el momento.  
  
La clase de ese día transcurrió tan interesante como la del anterior. Elladan y Elrohir consiguieron hasta vencer a un par de edain.  
  
- Os felicito – Arthalion se les había acercado al final de la clase para hablar con ellos.  
  
Los gemelos hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza, dando las gracias, al tiempo que en sus labios se formaban unas amplias sonrisas.  
  
- Sois los que más interés habéis mostrado, y eso resulta halagador – continuó el hombre  
  
- Sus técnicas de combate son en verdad interesantes – comentó Elladan.  
  
- ¿Sois los hijos gemelos del señor Elrond?  
  
Ambos asintieron a la vez.  
  
- Tenéis gran futuro como guerreros – les sonrió el dúnedain.  
  
- Nos gustaría que pudierais enseñarnos más cosas – dijo Elrohir con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
- Me temo que no va a ser posible, mañana partimos hacía el este. Nos dirigimos al Gran Bosque – explicó Arthalion  
  
- ¿Bosqueverde? – inquirió Elrohir levantando una ceja  
  
- Hay quien también lo llama así, si – asintió el hombre – Aunque si queréis podéis acompañarnos en nuestro viaje  
  
Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente unos instantes antes de asentir con determinación.  
  
- Perfecto – sonrió Arthalion – Partiremos mañana al amanecer.  
  
o o o  
  
- En serio Elrohir... Entra tu, siempre has tenido mejor maña convenciendo a papá  
  
- Ni por toda la cerveza del mundo entro yo ahí solo – dijo Elrohir  
  
Ambos hermanos se encontraban delante de la puerta del comedor, donde Glorfindel les había dicho que estaba su padre. Le tenían que comunicar que se irían con los dúnedain, para aprender más cosas...  
  
Aunque antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera decidir algo la puerta se abrió y Elrond casi choca con sus hijos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacíais aquí? – inquirió levantando interrogativamente una ceja  
  
- Mmmm... Queríamos hablar contigo... - dijo Elrohir con una voz no demasiado decidida  
  
- ¿Acerca de...?  
  
- Mmmm... Verás... - Elrohir le echó una mirada a su hermano, pero Elladan no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar - ¿Te acuerdas que hemos asistido a las clases de Arthalion?  
  
Elrond asintió : - Por eso no fuisteis a Lothlórien con vuestra hermana  
  
- Pues... La cuestión es que... ¡Ayúdame un poco Elladan!  
  
Elladan pareció reaccionar con el grito de su hermano, y tras un suspiro de resignación decidió continuar : - Nos han gustado mucho las tácticas y artes de lucha que emplean, y hemos decidido ir con ellos de viaje por un tiempo para poder aprender más.  
  
- ¿¡Como!? – Elrond abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
- Pues eso, que partimos mañana con los dúnedain – concluyó Elrohir  
  
- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Primero Elros escoge la mortalidad, y ahora mis propios hijos deciden aprender el arte de lucha mortal antes que el elfico! ¡Por Eru!  
  
- ¿Qué son estos gritos? – Celebrían había llegado al oír los gritos de su marido  
  
- ¡Tus hijos! – exclamó Elrond exasperado  
  
Celebrían suspiró; sabía que cuando los gemelos pasaban del "nuestros hijos" a "tus hijos" es que habían echo algo gordo.  
  
- ¿Qué han hecho "mis" hijos esta vez? – pregunto la elfa sacudiendo su melena plateada  
  
- ¡Quieren irse con los dúnedain a aprender sus artes de luchar!  
  
- Tranquilo cielo – dijo Celebrían con su suave y melodiosa voz – No es para tanto. Si es lo que los niños quieren...  
  
Los gemelos miraron con ojos agradecidos a su madre, y se lanzaron a abrazarla, lo que casi consiguió que Celebrían cayera al suelo, pues los elfos estaban bastante "creciditos"; eran lo que se podría decir un par de adolescentes.  
  
- Pero... Pero... - Elrond se había quedado sorprendido. Celebrían solía ser más posesiva con respecto a Elladan y Elrohir.  
  
- No puedes tenerlos atados aquí en Imladris, son mayores ya Elrond, deben decidir por si solos su camino, y tu no se lo puedes impedir  
  
Elrond suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios : - No se como te lo haces... Pero siempre terminas convenciéndome de todo  
  
Elladan y Elrohir se miraron; acto seguido chocaron sus manos y exclamaron al unísono : - ¡A Bosqueverde!  
  
o o o  
  
Weep! Si, después de mil años he continuado con mi fic de los gemelitos. Es que he estado de examenes y el deber me rekeria... U Weno, espero que recordéis mínimamente de que iba esto... Aunke este capi no rekiere demasiado contexto... ¡Espero que dejéis revis! Me harían muy feliz!  
  
o o o 


End file.
